We will be together forever
by Brandib95
Summary: Flyna this is my first fic please review
1. Chapter 1

I was at my room writing a song about the boy of my dreams. That boy was my one of best friends and his name is fletcher.. Yes I am in love with fletcher but he is dating olive ugh I'm starting to hate her. I stood up &amp; Take my z-phone off l look at it to see a text from my cousin gabe &amp; it say hey go to roomvator now &amp; typed um ok. I run out &amp; press the button to roomvator. The doors open &amp; my eyes wide &amp; said gabe! &amp; hugged him so tight &amp; kissed his cheek &amp; pulled away with big smile on my face I missed him so much then asked him what are you doing here? "I'm new ant" he said happily. " oh my god I'm glad you are going here I said he smiled then mr Grundy walked to us &amp; said hello welcome to z-tech then turned to me and asked me Take gabe to Fletcher's room?" Sure! I said "thank you" then walked away &amp; I grabbed two of Gabe's bags then pressed button to boy dorms &amp; the door opens &amp; walked to Fletcher's room &amp; knocked on his room &amp; he yelled " who is it?" "Chyna" I yelled back &amp; he opened the door my heart started beating fast he looked so cute as always. "hey chyna" he said with smile "hey ba- I mean fletcher i said as I smile back at him oh crap I almost call him baby "hey man I'm gabe I'm your new roommate &amp; Chyna's favorite cousin" Gabe said "oh nice to meet you gabe come in guys" fletcher said as he opened the door wider &amp; we walked in &amp; I dropped gabe's bags "man those bags is really heavy" i said as I sit on gabe's bed "yeah" Gabe said as he dropped his bags &amp; sit down to next on me "so gabe what's your talent?" Fletcher asked as he sit in the other side next to me &amp; put his arm around me I blushed "I'm actor and kinda singer what's yours?" "Artist" he said gabe nodded "lil cuz can you sing for us? I said with smile "sure" gabe said as he opened his guitarcase and grabbed his guitar then put it on his lap and being to play &amp; sing u smile by Justin bieber when he finished singing me &amp; fletch started clapping "wow you are an really amazing singer like Chyna" fletcher said as he looked at me with smile I blushed man I love him so damn much &amp; I hugged him and pulled away &amp; was about to kiss him on cheek when someone pushed me off bed &amp; I fell on floor &amp; hurt my back "Olive! Why did you do that? Fletcher yelled to her "cause that b**ch was about to kiss you she said "what did you just call me?" I asked her as I stand up "the b**ch" she said with smile I was about to attack her but Gabe pulled me back "I thought we were best friends olive" I said as I tried to hold the tears back "we were but you are trying to steal my boyfriend" "I am not stealing your boyfriend" I yelled "olive leave" fletcher said "fine" she said as she tried to kiss him but he pushed her away she walk out mad I hate her so much fletcher hugged me so tight &amp; kissed my head I smiled I wish he was mine again &amp; he whispered in my ear "I'm sorry Chy" "it's ok it's not your fault" I whispered as I pulled away "can you sing for us?" He asked with smile "Sure" I begin to sing DNA with gabe playing guitar in background I danced during the song when I finished I hugged both of them


	2. Chapter 2

(Chyna pov) I woke up on Fletcher's bed I was about to get up but Fletcher is holding me so damn tight ugh I need to pee I looked up to him aww he is really cute when he is sleeping I don't wanna wake him up but I had to so I yelled in his ear "wake up! He screamed like girl I tried to not laugh but failed he looked down to me "morning beautiful" he said with tired smile "morning cutie" he got up &amp; i did the same "can i use your bathroon &amp; can you go to my dorm to get my stuff?" I asked him "no need to ask you can use my bathroom &amp; of course anything for you" "thanks" I run to the bathroom &amp; closed the door &amp; locked it then did my business &amp; washed my hands &amp; I unlocked my door &amp; opened it &amp; walked out to see that fletcher is gone &amp; gabe is still asleep I had to wake him up but how? Oh well I lay down on Fletcher's bed &amp; I started listening to music with my headphones on my phone &amp; closed my eyes but someone called me so I opened my eyes to Fletcher's beautiful blue eyes &amp; "hey fletch" "hey I got your stuff" he gave my big bag to me &amp; I took it as I stand up &amp; gave a peek on his lips oh my god I kissed him I walked fast to the bathroom &amp; closed &amp; locked the door then opened my bag &amp; get my clothes for today

(Fletcher's pov) Oh my gosh she kissed me i am so happy wait I forgot about olive damn she is gonna kill me if she finds out ugh I still love chy but I have feelings for olive I heard the bathroom open I look up to see chyna she look like the angel why is she holding two bowls of ice water?

(Chyna pov) I opened the door holding two bowls of the ice water &amp; walked up to fletch &amp; gave one of them to him. "Follow my lead" I told him as he stood up &amp; we walked to gabe's side of the room "1 2 3! Me &amp; fletcher yelled as we poured the ice water on him gabe screamed like 3 old year I fell on the floor laughing gabe got up &amp; got his clothes for today then went to bathroom annoyed I sit up &amp; look at my dream boy "soo" "I really love the kiss" wait did he just say that? "Me too" I said as I scooted over to him "I still love you" he said as he looked at me in the eyes "but what about olive" "I love her but I love you more" I smiled &amp; wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you too" he leaned in &amp; kissed me softly &amp; I kissed back then we pulled away with smile on our faces "i love you so much" I told him as I stand up "I love you so much more" he said with big smile on his face aww he looks so cute then gabe walked out "I am gonna get you guys" he said "ohh we are scared" I said fletcher laughed "I am hungry" he said "me too" "go ahead bring me the food back" "ok" I said fletcher opened the door "ladies first" I gigged &amp; walked out He grab my hand &amp; walked .the roomvator to go to the roof when we get there "sit down babe I will get our food" he said "ok" I said as I went to the table &amp; sat down. Five mins later fletcher sit down with our food "I missed you baby" I blushed "I missed you more I said as I started eating "so I want to ask you something" he said "what is it?" Will- "hey baby" olive said "um hi" "why are you hanging out with that music nerd" I opened my mouth to speak "that music nerd is my best friend!" My dream boy said I looked down smiling

(Fletcher pov) "Why are you hanging out with that music nerd " What did she just call my girl?! "That music loser is my best friend!" I said almost yelłing "um why are you best friends with that slut?" "Cause she is always be there for me &amp; don't call her slut now leave" "fine" she said &amp; walked off. I looked at chyna "I'm so- she grabbed my face &amp; kissed me I smiled thought the kiss &amp; she pulled away with big smile on her smile "thank you for defending me I love you" she said "no need to thank me nobody mess with my girl I love you more then food" I told her looking at her in her beautiful eyes "wow I'm happy to have you fletch" she said "me too" I said as I looked around before I gave her quick kiss "wanna go to my dorm?" I asked as I stood up &amp; grabbed our food "sure" she said. We went to mine &amp; gabe's dorm

(Chyna pov) I opened the door &amp; saw Gabe "hey gabe" I said "hey guys bye guys" he walked out I laid down on Fletcher's bed "Hey chy wanna finish eating" "nah I wanna give it to gabe" I told him "ok" he said Then he Walked over &amp; l laid down to next to me. I looked over at him "before olive came what was you saying?" I asked him "will you be my girlfriend? it's ok if you don't want to" he said nervously "yes I will" he smiled really big &amp; kissed me softly I smiled as I pulled away then I got up &amp; get my pjs from my bag &amp; went to bathroom &amp; closed &amp; locked the door smiling &amp; changed to my pjs then unlocked &amp; opened the door then walked out &amp; I laid down next to my new boyfriend &amp; kissed him goodnight "I love you babe" "I love you too beautiful goodnight" he said we fell asleep

thanks for reading tell me what you think in reviews


	3. Chapter 3

(Fletcher pov)

I woke up smiling &amp; look down to my beautiful girlfriend I have to dump olive for her then I got up &amp; get my clothes &amp; went to the bathroom &amp; closed the door &amp; got ready for today five mins later I am ready &amp; walked out &amp; walked over to my sleeping beauty &amp; leaned down &amp; kissed her to wake her up to my surprise she wrapped her arms around my neck &amp; kissed back then I pulled away "morning beautiful" I said "morning handsome" she said as she opened her eyes. "I will dump olive today for us" I told her "really?" She said with smile I nodded "ok" she said as she got up &amp; gave me a quick kiss "be careful she might hit you" I nodded "don't worry" I said "ok bye babe I love you" she said while walking to bathroom "I love you too" I said as I opened the door &amp; walked out When I got to olive's dorm &amp; opened the door then saw her kissing angus on her bed "olive! I yelled then they stopped kissing &amp; looked at me scared "hey fletchy" she said "how could you? I said with a mad tone in my voice" She didn't say anything "we are over I hate you" "you can't break up with me" "yes I can" I said with laugh she punched me in the arm "oww! I said "grow up" she said with smile &amp; I walked to chyna's side of the room &amp; got her guitar case &amp; songbook "bye olive forever" I said with smile "bye tell chyna that she can't come to this room" she said "i will" i said as I walked out now I don't feel guilty that I cheated on her with my girl

(Chyna's pov)

"You ate my cookies?!" I said as I pushed Gabe on floor &amp; jumped on him then "sorry Chyna I was just hungry" he said with pain "no you are not sorry! I yelled as I kept hitting him "I will make you some &amp; now please stop hitting me " he said I stopped &amp; sighed "okay" I said as I stand up &amp; picked up my beanie &amp; put it back on my head then the door opened I look over to see fletcher carrying my guitar case &amp; songbook "hey you" I said with a wink "hey babe" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist &amp; I wrapped mine around his neck &amp; kissed him softly &amp; pulled away "what happened with that bitch?" I asked with smile "I found out that she cheated on me with my ex roommate &amp; I just broke up with her" he said happily "wow good " I said as we sit down on his bed &amp; he pulled his arm around me "she said that you can't go to that dorm" he said "whatever I will never go to that dorm anyway gabe &amp; yours is mine now" I said "that's right" gabe said as he sit next to me &amp; I putted my arm around him "I love you guys" I told them "we love you too" they said in the same time "fletcher if you hurt my cousin I will kill you" gabe said as he looked at him "shut up gabe i said "its ok chy i will not hurt her never" fletcher said "good" gabe said

(Fletcher pov)

Me, Chy, &amp; my new best friend gabe are sitting in class &amp; I am texting Chyna "did i mention you look so beautiful with that beanie?:)" I said in text then press the send button &amp; looked over to her then my phone beeped "yes 100 times:p &amp; I was about to reply but the bell rang &amp; I stood up &amp; waited for chy &amp; gabe "hey cutie" chyna said as she walked over to me "hey baby" I said as I kissed her forehead "hey guys" Gabe said "he- I turned around to see him with black eye "gabe what happened?!" I asked him"yeah what he said" Chyna said as she looked at him with worried look "Olive punched me" he said I got mad "lets go guys" I walked out fast with them following me

(Chyna's pov)

I am really pissed now no one mess with my man &amp; baby cousin "Olive!" I yelled as I opened the door of her dorm "what are you doing here" She said with the angry look on her face "why did you punch my baby cousin?" "Cause you took my man from me" she said "he was mine first" I said she slapped me hard "you bitch" I yelled as I was about to punch her but fletcher picked me up "lets go babe" he told me "okay" I looked at my ex BFF "stay away from me &amp; my guys fuck you" I told her I pick up my bags &amp; walked out forever "sorry fletchy" I said "it's ok Chy" he said while he kissing me "I love you" I told him "I love you more" I blushed then he took my bags from me &amp; I put my arm around him &amp; put the other one around my baby cousin "lets go to our dorm" I said with smile When we got there "open the door C" Gabe said I rolled my eyes &amp; opened it then walked in " man I'm hungry gabe can you get us food?" I said with smile "no" he said I wigged my eyebrows "then I will call your mom" I said as I put out my phone "fine" he said then walked out "finally we're alone" I said as I looked at my man "yeah" he said as he sit on the chair &amp; I sat on his lap "soo" I said "wanna take selfies?" He asked "Sure" I said then hold my phone in front of us "smile!" I took it then look at it "awwww we look so cute" he said &amp; I nodded "lets take one of us kissing" I said "ok!" He said with smile &amp; I leaned in &amp; kissed him &amp; he kissed back then I took the pic &amp; I pulled away "aww! I said with a grin "send it to me" he said "ok!"I said as I sent it to him then his phone beeped "got it" He said "ok" I said then someone knocked the door"who is it?" I yelled as I stood up &amp; walked to it "gabe I got our food" I opened the door and saw him with pizza &amp; homemade cookies then he walked in &amp; put it on table "Gabe I love you" I hugged him so tight "I love you too" I heard him say as he hugged back then pulls away "lets eat" I said as I sit down to next to my boo "don't eat my cookies babe" I told him he pouted "fine you only can eat 2" I told him "yay" he said with baby voice I rolled my eyes smiling &amp; I started eating

(Fletcher pov)

I walked out from bathroom "you can go to the bathroom now" I told my girlfriend "ok" she said as she started go to bathroom but I stopped her "where's my kiss?" I asked her "oh right" she blowed a kiss and pushed me away of the way "you will have the real one after I come out" she said while she is closing the door "ugh" I said as I lay my side of bed &amp; I went to Instagram &amp; posted a seflie of myself "I'm back" I heard her sing &amp; I put my phone down "good" I said she rolled over to me &amp; kissed me for 5 mins then pulled away with smile "goodnight I love you so much baby" she told me while falling asleep "I love you too beautiful" I said &amp; watched her sleep for awhile I fell asleep

(Chyna pov)

I woke up before boys &amp; I am already ready so I have to wake them up &amp; I walked to fletcher &amp; sat down then put out my phone &amp; quickly take picture of him sleeping then kissed him to wake him up &amp; he wrapped his arm around my waist &amp; kissed back then pulled away "morning princess" he said with cute smile of his I blushed "morning" i stood up and he got up &amp; walked to bathroom as I walked to gabe "Gabe wake up" I said as I gently shake him "5 more min mom" he said "I'm not your mom so let me call her" I said with smile he opened his eyes &amp; got up I laughed "I hate you" he said "I love you too" I said then someone knocked the door it's weird &amp; gabe opened the door "hello?" He said then found a note on the door &amp; closed the door I took the note "watch your back" I read aloud "what?" He asked "fletcher!" I called him he opened the door &amp; walked out "yeah?" He asked me &amp; I gave him the note &amp; he reads it "I'm scared" I told him &amp; he wrapped his arms around me &amp; just hold me I feel safe in his arms


	4. Chapter 4

(Chyna pov)

I was Laying in the bed thinking then my phone rings &amp; I answered without looking an caller id "hello? I said sighing "Chyna!" I smiled knowing the voice "Brandy!" I said happily "hey how's my favorite cousin?! "I'm ok you? "Same I have good news" "tell me!" I said excitedly "I'm coming to z-tech" oh my god I'm happy now "really?! Awesome I promise i will help you" brandy can't walk "I know that's why you are my mom's favorite niece" I smiled "aww" I said "Hey I have to go cuz I have to pack" she said "ok love you so much thanks for making me better cuz I was scared I will tell you what happened when you get here" "ok love you too girl &amp; your welcome see you soon "see you soon" we hang up "I love you Brandy" I said to myself smiling then I heard the voices outside the door "you suck at basketball gabe" fletcher said between laughs" "shut up man you couldn't stop talking about Chyna" gabe said "cuz I miss her" "wow you really love her" "yeah since the first time I saw her" I blushed then the door opened "hey baby" fletcher said as he lay down next to me "hey" I said with big smile "are you feeling better?" He asked me worried "yeah thanks to brandy" I said "you talked to her?" Gabe asked as he lay down right side next to me "yep she's coming here" I said happily "oh man she will be boss me around like you do now" he cried I rolled my eyes "I have to look out for her" I said "why?" Fletcher asked me "she can't walk" "oh right then I'll help you" he said "thank you" I said as I gave him quick peck on cheek

(Fletcher pov)

I am waiting for Brandy with Chyna who's excited to see her "I can't wait to see her" she said then the doors opened &amp; we turned around "brandy!" She yelled as she ran over to her &amp; hugged her tightly "hey Chyna you look so beautiful &amp; grown up" brandy said as she hugged her "aww thank you &amp; you look so beautiful too" Chyna. Said with big smile then they pulled away &amp; Gabe comes over to us "hey Brandy" he said as he rolled his eyes "hey Gabe" she said with smile "oh Brandy this is my boyfriend Fletcher" Chyna said "hi Brandy Chyna told me about you" I said as I shook her hand "hi Fletcher Chyna told me about you too" Brandy said shyly I blushed "ok boys you get her stuff" Chyna said "no" Gabe said Chyna &amp; Brandy glared at him "ok ok please don't hurt me" he said then he rans outside "bye love you Chy" I said "bye love you too" she said as she gave me quick kiss then walked off with Brandy &amp; I ran outside to help Gabe

(Chyna pov)

I pushed Brandy into our dorm "how's life in Michigan?" I said as I put a chair next to her &amp; sat down "boring cuz you are not there" she said "aww" I said I used to live with her cause my parents used to work all time when I was younger "remember when we used to sing &amp; dance all time?" I laughed "yeah" "good times" "re- someone opened the door &amp; we turned around &amp; I got mad &amp; hold Brandy for safely "what are you doing here Olive?" I asked her calmly "looking for my man" she said "hold up Chy This is olive? Brandy asked me "yeah I am olive who are you?" Olive asked her "I'm new ant &amp; Chyna's big cousin" She told her "well your cousin is slut" Olive said Brandy punched her in the face really hard I tried to hold back laugh "listen don't call my cousin slut now get out dont come back" she said olive ran out &amp; closed the door I let go of Brandy "sorry for holding you like that she is bad" I said "it's ok I understand" she said "if she hit you I will kick her ass" I said "aww- wait did she hit you or gabe?" She asked me I looked at her "yeah she did" i said "I will kill that bitch" she said "did you saw her face when I punch her?" She asked with laugh "oh my god yeah she looks so scared" I said while laughing "yeah no one mess with you" she said "yeah remember our promise? I asked her "yeah we will in a band together when we are older" she said with smile "now we are older lets do it! I said happily "okay! By the way I brought dounts" she said "yay" I said "I hope Gabe didn't eat our dounts if he did eat them we'll get him" she said "yeah" I said "I missed you &amp; gabe but you more" I smiled "aww I missed you too so really much I was thinking about you all time" I said "really?" Brandy said "of course I watched your YouTube videos all time" I told her honestly "aww did you watch my new video?" I grabbed my Z-laptop &amp; go to YouTube &amp; go to her channel &amp; click on the first video "hey guys this video is for my cousin Chyna parks she is like little sister to me Chyna if you are watching it I love &amp; miss you" Brandy said in the video I smiled then she being to play the piano &amp; started singing how do I get there from here? Wow her voice kinda sound like mine I started crying when she started crying near the end of the song when she finished singing "thanks for watching guys I love you all" she said then the video ended &amp; put my laptop on the floor then pick brandy up &amp; put her on my lap "thank you for being amazing cousin to me I look up to you alot you are like older sister I never had I love you so dang much" I said while looking at her black eyes she just hugged me so tight &amp; I hugged her back the same way stroking her long black hair while I was sobbing "hey guys what- why are you girls crying?" I heard the boys say &amp; I pointed to my laptop still hugging Brandy &amp; fletcher picked it up &amp; play the video "wow" Gabe &amp; Fletcher said with big smile "we will go to game room" Gabe said "call or text us if you need us" fletcher said "Chyna I love you" he said as he blew me kiss &amp; I smiled &amp; catched a kiss "I love you too" I mouthed &amp; they ran out "so what do you wanna do?" I asked my sweet cousin while I was pulling away &amp; hold her so she won't fall "I don't know" she said "me either" I said "I'm hungry" "me too" I said as I stand up and carrying her to her stuff &amp; she grabbed one of her bags &amp; walked to our bed &amp; sat down on it "open it B" I said as I put her next to me "ok ok" she said as she opened it &amp; looked for them "ugh gabe ate dounts" she said annoyed "what?" I said as I called Fletcher "hey babe" "hey can you get us dounts &amp; tacos?" "Sure" I smiled "thank you" "no need to thank me I would do anything for you "love you bye" "love you too bye Chy" we hang up "fletcher will- I saw brandy sleeping on my shoulder aww she looks so cute &amp; I put my arm around her &amp; kissed her forehead for seflie then I took it &amp; posted it on Instagram &amp; I lay her down &amp; took off her boots then I lay down next to her then fell asleep

(Fletcher pov)

"Gabe open the door" i said "ok" gabe said he opened the door &amp; I walked in &amp; saw the girls asleep on their bed "aww that's cute" I whispered &amp; put their food on Chyna's desk then I quietly walked to Chyna's side of bed "babe

wake up" I whispered to her she woke up &amp; looked over to me "hey Fletchy" she whispered with tired smile "hey chy got y"all food it's on your desk" I whispered "okay thank you" she whispered as she grabbed my shirt &amp; kissed me for a min "your welcome love you goodnight "love you too goodnight" she whispered while falling asleep I smiled as I went to my side of the room &amp; took off my shoes then lay down on my bed &amp; fall asleep

(Chyna pov)

I woke up in next morning &amp; I rolled over to see Brandy awake "hey B" I told her "hey sorry that I- "it's ok" I told her with smile "ok" she said "do you need to go to bathroom?" I asked her "little" I got up &amp; walked to her side of the bed &amp; picked her up &amp; walked to the bathroom "close the door" she closed the door &amp; locked it 30 mins later we are dressed I walked out with brandy on my back "hey girls" I heard Fletcher say &amp; I turned around "hey babe" I said "hey fletch" Brandy said he just smiled &amp; walked to bathroom "where's my kiss?!" I asked him "oh right" he walked back out &amp; gave me quick kiss then he walked back to bathroom "aww" Brandy said I smiled &amp; opened the door &amp; walked out to mr Grundy's office "are you sure that I'm not heavy?" Brandy asked me "nah I love carrying you around" I said as I looked at her with grin she just smiled when we got there I knocked the door "come in I heard mr Grundy say I opened it &amp; walked in "hey Mr Grundy" I said "hello girls" he said &amp; I put brandy off my back &amp; sat down &amp; put her on my lap "you are cousins right?" We nodded at the same time "I'm looking out for her" I told him "wow you are a sweet cousin to her" he told me with smile I blushed "she is in your all classes" me &amp; brandy looked at each other with biggest smiles on our faces "thank you Mr Grundy" brandy said "your welcome now you can leave" I put her in the chair next to me &amp; stood up then bent down and she jumped on my back &amp; I walked out to our dorm when we got there I opened the door &amp; walked in "hello" we said happily "hey guys" gabe said I grabbed our food &amp; walked to our bed &amp; I sat down &amp; put Brandy next to me "where's Fletcher?" I asked Gabe "in a class" "oh right" I said "what did Mr Grundy say? He asked us "we have all classes together" I said excited "oh cool" Gabe said "gabe get me a slush" Brandy told him "okay" he said then walked out

"So our class is in 2 hours wanna go to dance studio after class?" I asked her "sure" she said as she put her hood on "awesome" I said as I put my hair in bun then Fletch run in &amp; closed the door &amp; locked it me &amp; Brandy looked at him like what's wrong

(Fletcher pov)

I ran in &amp; closed the door &amp; locked it I turned around to see Chy &amp; Brandy stare at me like What's wrong? "Olive" I told them "what did she do now?!" Chyna asked "she tried to kiss me but I kicked her" I said "well she deserved it" brandy said "yeah I can't believe we were best friends with her" I said "me either" Chyna said as she stood up &amp; change her &amp; brandy's shoes "what are you guys doing today?" "We are going to dance studio after class" Chyna said with grin "cool" then someone knocked the door "it's Gabe" I heard him say then I unlocked &amp; opened the door &amp; walked in "here's your slush" gabe told Brandy &amp; She took it from him "thanks" she said "well come on Brandy we have to go" Chy said as she put her hoodie in their backpack &amp; put it on Brandy's back then bent down so She can jump on her back "peace out love you boys"they said at the same time &amp; chyna blew me a kiss &amp; I caught it she just blushed &amp; walked out man I love that girl


	5. Chapter 5

(Chyna pov)

I walked into the class with Brandy on my back &amp; Walked to my seat in front row &amp; put off Brandy my back &amp; sat down then put her on her lap "class we have a new student Brandy Parks tell us about yourself" Our English teacher said "hi I'm dancer &amp; singer and I'm in the band with my cousin/little sister/best friend Chyna parks she said with grin " you can't sing &amp; dance" olive said with laugh I looked at Brandy she have the tears in her eyes "lets leave" she mouthed to me "ok" I mouthed Back then our teacher walked to us "you guys can leave" she whispered to us " I stood up &amp; grabbed our backpack then ran out with Brandy in my arms "Now cry" I told her then she breaked down in my arms &amp; I rubbed her back I hate to see her like this I"ll punch that slut next time I see her "chy can you sing to me? She said with a sad voice "of course" I sat down on the chair then started singing the chrous of rise by our favorite girl band Trifecta " Dry those tears from your eyes

And everything will be alright

You know the rainbow's just in sight

Dust your wings off as you rise

If your heart feels overwhelmed

Just know you're never by yourself

Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high

And together we'll rise "

When I finished singing "brandy don't listen to her your voice is so perfect &amp; your dancing is really amazing you are my rolemodel I love you big sis"I told her while looking in her eyes &amp; wipe her tears with my thumb she just smiled &amp; hugged me "I love you too now lets go to dance studio lil sis" she said "ok" I said as I put our backpack on my shoulder &amp; I stood up &amp; walked to our dance studio when we got there &amp; I sat Brandy on one of the sofas &amp; I put our backpack off my shoulder &amp; opened it &amp; grabbed my hoodie &amp; hat &amp; Brandy's sunglasses &amp; I put my hoodie on &amp; I took my black hair down &amp; put my hat on &amp; gave brandy her sunglasses &amp; she put them on &amp; i took her hair down "are you ready?" I asked her with big smile "yeah let's do it" she said as she stood up with my help &amp; we turned on the music then reply by her &amp; my big cousin came on we started dancing when the music stopped we striked a pose &amp; we looked at each other with biggest smile on our face then I picked her up &amp; hugged her "I love you Brandy" I whispered in her ear "I love you more then anything in the world" she whispered back in my ear I smiled &amp; grabbed our backpack &amp; I put it on my shoulder &amp; grabbed our phones &amp; put them in my pockets &amp; walked out to our dorm

(Fletcher pov)

I was painting a new picture of Chyna &amp; Brandy hugging then I heard someone walked in &amp; I quickly covered it then I turned around "hey chy &amp; Brandy " I said "hey Fletchy" Chyna said with smile "hi" brandy said as she put off her sunglasses ok she look like she been crying. &amp; Chyna put her in her wheelchair "I'll be in the bathroom ok?" Chyna told us "okay" we said "here's your phone" she gave it to Brandy "thank you lil sis" brandy said "no problem big sis I love you" she told her as she smiled at her "I love you too" she smiled back Chyna grabbed her pjs &amp; was about to walk to bathroom "oh I forgot something" she grabbed me &amp; kissed me softly then pulled away "I love you" she said with smile "I love you too babe" she went to bathroom "so who made my new best friend - someone pushed me into the bed "what the hell olive?" "Hey babe" she said "I'm not your babe I'm Chyna's babe" I said with a mad tone in my voice and I tried to push her away but she is too strong &amp; I looked at brandy "text Chyna" I mouthed to her "ok" she mouthed back

(Chyna pov)

I put my shirt of my pjs on then my phone beeped &amp; I picked it up "come out now we need help" brandy said in text I quickly put my pants on then I opened the door &amp; ran out then saw olive was trying to kiss my man I got really mad &amp; I ran to them then pushed her away &amp; punched her really hard "that punch is for making my big sister cry &amp; tried to kiss MY man two times" I said angrily "this is not over" she said then Brandy threw the piece of paper at her I laughed &amp; olive walked to her to punch her but I Jumped next to her then we punched her really hard together "now leave!" I yelled then she ran out fast then me &amp; Brandy did our secret handshake &amp; hugged each other "I will never let someone hurt my big sister" I said "And I will never let someone hurt my little sister" brandy said while pulling away "wow who teach you girls to punch like that?" Fletcher asked them "my dad" Brandy said I nodded "I told brandy to text you" "ok thanks for texting me B I really wanted to punch her" "your welcome &amp; oh I need to go to bathroom "ok" I picked her up &amp; grabbed her pjs then ran to bathroom &amp; used my elbow to close the door 10 min later I walked out with her on my back "hey" Gabe said as he walked in "yo" Me and brandy said in the same time "I love when we do that" I whispered to her "me too" she whispered back I smiled "hey man you missed olive got punched by these girls right here" Fletcher said with huge grin "what happened?" Gabe asked us

We told him what happened "wait she made my one of cousins cry?! That bitch" he said "yeah that's one of reason why I punched her" I told him as I put Brandy on our bed &amp; she lay down &amp; I walked to Fletcher &amp; wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you so much fletcher" I said "I love you so much more" he said with smile then he leaned in &amp; kissed me for 2 mins then we pulled away "goodnight Chy" he said "goodnight Fletch" I said as I walked to gabe &amp; punched him in the arm "goodnight big head love you" I told him "goodnight crazy love you too" he said

Then I walked to mine &amp; brandy bed &amp; I lay down next to her &amp; wraps my arms around her &amp; kissed her forehead "goodnight big sis I love you" I whispered "goodnight lil sis love you too" she whispered I went to sleep with the smile on my face


	6. Chapter 6

(Chyna pov)

I woke up &amp; look down to see Brandy is still asleep &amp; I started stoking her hair 30 mins later she opened her eyes &amp; looked up at me "hey Chy" she said "hey B" I said with smile "do we have any of classes today?" She asked "Nope" I said happily "good I'm hungry" "me too" I said as I got up &amp; picked her up &amp; grabbed our clothes for today then I walked to the bathroom &amp; sat her on the counter then closed the door 30 mins later I walked out with her on my back &amp; I opened the door then walked out to roof when we got there I walked to the food center I got the cookies &amp; dounts yes we are eating junk food for breakfast don't judge us I walked to the table &amp; put the food on it then I put her off my back &amp; sat down then put her on my lap "so what are we doing today? She asked "it's surprise" I said with smile "ugh I hate surprises" she said "I know" I said with smile "ugh" she said as she took a bite of her cookie "you'll love it" after we finished eating we go back to our dorm &amp; put her in her wheelchair so I can push her to the surprise &amp; grabbed our backpack &amp; put my laptop &amp; video camera in there &amp; grabbed my guitar case &amp; put it on my back then put our backpack back of her chair "cover your eyes no peeking" I told her" she sighed &amp; covered her eyes I pushed her to music room when we got there "uncover your eyes" I said then she uncover her eyes &amp; gasped "surprise!" I yelled smiling "aww this is the best surprise ever" she said with huge smile on her face &amp; I hugged her from behind "I am glad that we are in the band together" I said "me too" she said I smiled then kissed her cheek &amp; pushed her to the sofa "what song should we sing?" She asked "the one &amp; same by Demi lovato &amp; Selena Gomez

" I said "ok" she said I put my guitar out of case &amp; begin to play it then we started singing our heart out when we finished "wow our voices sounds so perfect together" I said "I know right?" She said with smile then her phone beeped &amp; she picked it up &amp; looked at it "go to Skype now mom &amp; Brittany want to talk to us" she said "okay" I pulled my laptop out &amp; went to Skype &amp; called Brittany &amp; picked her up &amp; put her on my lap "hey Brandy &amp; Chy" Brittany said as she answered the call "hey britt" I said with smile "hey sis where's mom?" She asked "right here" aunt Tonya said as she sat next to Brittany &amp; looked at us "hey babies" she told us with smile "hey auntie" I said as I waved at her "hey mommy" Brandy said "how are you guys?" aunt Tonya asked us "we are great you?" I said

"We are great too" she said "so I know about your boo chyna" Brittany said with grin "how did you know?" I asked her "Instagram duh" she said "oh" I said "who is he?" aunt Tonya asked "My best friend &amp; our roommate don't worry we are not sleeping in the same bed" I said as I put my hands up "ok we trust you Chyna" Aunt tonya said I smiled "his ex is an tramp" Brandy said I nodded "she made my big sister cry yesterday" I said "what?!" Brittany said with a mad tone in her voice "don't worry I punched her really hard"' I said with a proud smile "that's good" aunt Tonya said "how's the baking career?" Ï asked Brittany "good" she said "you gotta make me cupcakes" I told her "I will" she said "good" I said "so Chyna you have to go home with Brandy in the breaks so she won't sit on the plane by herself" aunt Tonya said "ok" I said "we have to go" she said "bye Guys we love you" brandy &amp; me said in the same time "bye love you too" they said in the same time as they hang up

(Fletcher pov)

I am really bored in science class so I decided to text chyna "hello beautiful" I said in text "hey babe why are you texting me during class? "Cause I am bored:/ "oh ok I miss you:( "I miss you more so what are you guys doing?:)"

"Watching That's so raven on YouTube" "cool" "come to go the music room after class bring food" "okay well I should go before the teacher catch me love you" "love you too:* I smiled then started listening to the teacher

(Chyna pov)

"Chyna wake up" brandy whispered &amp; I opened my eyes "hey B what time is it?" I said with raspy voice "1:50pm"

"Woah we slept in 3 hours" I said as we sat up on sofa "yeah" she said as she rubbed her eyes then pick up my guitar &amp; begin to play it. I pulled my phone out &amp; I started recorded her "Chyna stop recording me" She said "whaat? No I'm not recording you" I lied "ok if you say so" she said not believing me then she being to sing who I am by Nick Jonas wow she sound so fucking perfect this video will be on YouTube no matter what she says when she stopped playing &amp; singing I stopped recording &amp; put my phone in my pocket "wow you sound so perfect" I said as I smile at her "why thank you" she said while looking at me "your welcome I am really happy that you are here with me now" I said as I side hugged her "me too" she said with smile then she kissed my cheek I smiled "hey take seflies" I said as I pulled out my phone &amp; went to camera app"ok we need new pictures of usn together" "I know" i said then I put my arm around her &amp; I smiled really big then I took it &amp; looked at it "aww we look so cute this will be on Instagram" I said "agree- then the doors opened we looked up to see Gabe limping "what happened?!" I asked him with worried look "someone tripped me" he said in the pain "who?!" Brandy asked "I don't know their name" he said while sitting down in her chair "wait where's fletcher?" I asked him "he is getting food &amp; ice he told me to come here" he said "oh ok what hurts?" I asked him "my right leg" he said "let me look at it" I said "ok" he said while he slowly putting his leg on my lap then I pulled his pants sleeve up &amp; looked at it "oh it looks really bad" then the doors opened I looked up to see Fletcher holding the food &amp; pack of the ice "hey guys" he said while putting the food on table then he gave the pack of ice to Gabe "thanks man" he said "your welcome" Fletcher said as he sat down to me &amp; I kissed his cheek "I missed you" I said "I missed you more" he said I smiled "so what do he or she looks like?" Brandy asked Gabe "um she have the blond hair &amp; have the brown eyes" she said "it's Lexi" I said angrily then I got idea I started wiggling my eyebrows with smile "I know t/3333/3, A hat look what is your idea?" Brandy asked "we will splash water at her" I said with evil smile "awesome idea I'm in" She said "me too" fletcher said "me three" gabe said "great" I said with evil laugh "fletch take Gabe to the nurse" I said as I put brandy &amp; mine's bag off her chair "okay" he said while he was standing up &amp; gave me the kiss "I love you baby" he told me "I love you more" I said he smiled &amp; walked out with Gabe "hey chy I got a idea for new song" brandy said as she wigged her eyebrows "ok let me hear it" I said "okay" she started singing "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh ohohoh

Maybe I shouldn't have lied

I was in over my head

All the games that I played

Just played me instead

Please forgive me

I'm trying to forget

I was too busy fronting

How dumb can I get

she stopped singing then I started clapping "I love it" I said with smile "thanks" she said "your welcome " I said as I open my songbook &amp; wrote the lyrics down then I closed it "lets eat" I grabbed the food &amp; we started eating "how's love life?" I asked her "well do you remember Adam?" She asked me "Yeah duh" I said "I have big crush on him" she said with blush Aww I knew it I saw the way they looked at each other I ship them "aww I ship you guys" I said with smile "I know so how did you &amp; fletch become lovers?" I started telling her all details "aww you guys are my favorite sweethearts"

She said with smile I smiled "I'll 3D call fletcher" I picked up my phone &amp; 3d called fletcher &amp; little Fletcher appeared "hey Chy" he said with smile "hey what did the nurse say?" I asked him "she said that his leg is broken" he said aww poor lil gabey "aww he can use brandy"s chair until it heals" I said "ok" he said "meet us at our dorm love you" I said "love you too bye" he said then we hang up


	7. Chapter 7

(Chyna pov)

I opened the door of our dorm &amp; walked in &amp; dropped my guitarcase &amp; our backpack on floor &amp; walked to Brandy &amp; my bed then put brandy on it &amp; she lay down &amp; I lay down next to her "chy?" "Yeah? "I love you" I smiled "I love you more "no I do" she said "no I do " I started tacking her "stop" she said between laughs "no until you say that I love you more "never!" "Fine well I'll call Adam &amp; tell him that you like him "I said as I pick up my phone &amp; she quickly took it from me "ok you love me more happy?" She said while sighing "very" I said while wrapping my arms around her &amp; she did the same "you have no idea how much I missed you" I told her "I really missed you alot" she said "I didn't want to leave you" I said "really?" She asked me as she looked down at me "yeah i was so excited for you to come z-tech" I said as I looked up at her"I was really excited to see you" she said I smiled then he loves me starts playing on my phone I know it's fletcher calling me "put it on speaker I told her she putted it on speaker "hey fletch" I said "hey babe I forgot that me &amp; gabe have to go class so don't wait for us" he said "ok do you have your key? Because I'm gonna lock the door so olive can't come in" "yes I have it" "ok love you babe bye" "love you too beautiful bye" he hung up &amp; I got up &amp; walked to door &amp; locked it then walked to the dresser &amp; grabbed my pjs "I'll be right back" I told Brandy as I walked to bathroom "ok" she said with a yawn 10 minutes later I walked out "I'm b-" I saw that she is asleep aww she look so adorable &amp; I quietly walked to her side of the bed &amp; took off her shoes then I putted the covers over her &amp; kissed her cheek "I love you so much Brandy" I whispered &amp; walked to my desk then grabbed my book &amp; walked to the bed &amp; lay down &amp; putted the covers over me then opened the book &amp; starts reading 30 mins later I'm getting sleepy &amp; closed the book &amp; putted it on floor &amp; I rolled over &amp; I saw that Brandy's face is getting pale is she getting sick? I hope not I don't like it when she is sick cuz she gets weak when she is i went to sleep

(Brandy pov)

I woke up feeling sick as hell "Chyna wake up" I said as I gently shaked her she opened her eyes &amp; looked at me then her eyes went wide "are you sick?" She asked me &amp; I nodded &amp; she touched my forehead "you are really burning up" she said then got up &amp; got her shoes then putted them on "I'll be right back go to back sleep" she said as She grabbed her key &amp; walked to the door "ok" I said while falling asleep one hour later I woke up by someone screaming "whats going on? I asked as I sat up "nothing just woke up by fletcher poured ice water on me" Gabe said annoyed "hey you are really heavy sleeper" Fletcher said as Gabe standing up &amp; they looked at me "you look pale are you sick?" Gabe asked "yeah" I said then my eyes went wide where is chyna?! I grabbed my phone &amp; texted her "where are you?" "Making you chicken noodle soup" she said in text aww she's so sweet I'm so lucky to have her in my life "oh ok" "I'll be there soon are the boys up yet?" "yeah just woke up by gabe screaming" "let me guess Fletcher poured the water on him?" "Yep" "lol well get rest I'll wake you up when I'm there" "okay love you lil sis" "love you too big sis" I smiled then putted my phone under my pillow &amp; lay down &amp; fell asleep

(Chyna pov)

I walked out from kitchen &amp; saw Fletcher &amp; gabe on the sofa so I walked to them "hey boyfriend &amp; cousin" I said "hey girlfriend" Fletcher said as he stood up to gave me the kiss then sit back down "hey girlfriend" Gabe mocked Fletcher I rolled my eyes at him "so Gabe how long do you have to wear the cast?" I asked him "6 months" he said "don't worry I'm looking for him" Fletcher said "ok thank you fletchy for looking out for him" I said with smile "your welcome beautiful" I leaned down &amp; kissed him for a sec "I love you baby" I said "I love you too" he said with smile "well I have to go to feed brandy with this soup bye" "bye Chy" Fletcher said "bye Chy" Gabe mocked him again "shut up Gabe" Fletcher &amp; I said in the same time &amp; I turned around &amp; walked away to our dorm when I got there &amp; I closed the door quietly &amp; locked it then walked to Brandy's side of the bed then set the tray on floor "b wake up" I said softly then she rolled over &amp; opened her eyes "hey lil sis" she said weakly "hey big sis how are you feeling?" I asked her "worst my throats hurt" she said as she sat up "aww i hate when you are sick" "I know" "here you go" I picked the tray up &amp; gave it to her "thank you lil sis" she said as she starts eating "your welcome" I said

(Brandy pov)

When I finished eating "I'm finished" I told Chyna "okay" she said as she closed her book and took the tray &amp; I picked my phone up &amp; go to Instagram then I go to my latest post to read the comments "you are so ugly" my one of emenies said in comment I rolled my eyes "don't call my big sister ugly or I'll punch you" chyna said in comment I smiled &amp; looked at her "what?" She asked "I love you" I said she smiled "I love you more" she said while wrapping her arms around me "now you'll get sick" I said "I don't really care"

(Fletcher pov)

"When are you gonna ask chyna on date?" Gabe asked "I don't know man" I told him"lets go to our dorm and you will ask her" he said "ok" I said we went to our dorm when we got there I unlocked the door with my key &amp; opened it then gabe wheeled in &amp; i walked in &amp; to Chyna "hey babe" I said with smile "hey cutie" she said as she looked up from her book "so do you wanna do something like go to dinner or movies?" I asked nervously "like a date?" She asked I nodded "yeah" she said smiling "ok then it's date" I said smiling I'm staying cool outside but inside I'm doing the happy dance I can't believe I got a date with the girl of my dreams

(Chyna pov)

I looked down at brandy and her face looks more pale &amp; she woke up "hey big sis how are you feeling?" I asked her "more worst then this morning" she said while sitting up "aww thats sucks" I said "yeah I hate being sick" she said "yeah Fletcher finally asked me on a date" I said smiling "cool are you nervous?" "Abit" I said "we will find you the perfect outfit for your first date with fletch" she said "ok wanna finish write our song?" I asked her "sure" she said with smile I got up &amp; grabbed my guitar &amp; songbook then sit down on the bed &amp; starts playing the guitar &amp; begin to sing

"oh oh oh so busted,

"oh oh oh, I'm messing up up up,

gonna tell you what what what, " then brandy starts singing "

Gonna dance like the freak imma be tonight

Sing the wrong words into the mic

Cause that's just who I am" then I starts singing again

That's just who I am

I wont care if they laugh at me

If I lose my grip on gravity

I'm doing the best I can

Cause that's just who I

That's just who I am "

then i stopped playing the guitar &amp; looked at brandy smiling "wow this song is amazing"

I said "I know right?" She said "your voice sound so good even you are sick" I said "thanks" she said "your welcome are you hungry?" I asked her "yep" she said "I'll make you more chicken noodle soup" I said as I got up &amp; grabbed her hoodie &amp; put it on over my pj shirt "hey that hoodie is mine" She said "I know" I said with laugh "whatever you can steal my clothes Brianna can't" she said "and you can steal mine" I said with smile "ok" she said I put my Jeans on over my pj pants &amp; I grabbed my phone &amp; key "okay I'll be right back" I said while walking to the door "ok love you lil sis" she said I smiled "love you too big sis" I said as I walked out &amp; closed &amp; locked the door with my key I walked to the kitchen &amp; while I'm walking I saw olive tried to kiss fletcher I got mad &amp; walked to them "do you want to get punched again?!" I asked her as I pushed her away before she speaks I punched her really really hard "you bitch" she said as she was about to punch me but fletcher stepped front in me "I won't let you punch my girlfriend and when will you understand that I only love her not you?" He asked her "no you don't love that bitch you love me" she said angrily "yes I do love her and I am glad I cheated on you with her" he said she slapped him hard &amp; walked away mad then he turned around to look at me &amp; I grabbed his face &amp; kissed him with all the passion in me &amp; pulled away "I love you fletcher" I said with smile "I love you too so much" he said with smile "I can't wait for our date" I said "me too" he said "we will go when Brandy gets better ok?" "Ok how is she feeling? He asked me worried "she is feeling more worst then this morning" I said sighing "oh that sucks" he said "yeah well I have to go to make her more chicken noodle soup" "ok babe love you" he said as he gave me the kiss "love you too" I said with smile then I walked away


	8. Chapter 8

(Chyna pov)

I woke up &amp; rolled over &amp; saw that brandy is awake &amp; is on her phone "hey big sis" I said softly "hey lil sis" she said with a sad voice "what's wrong?" I asked her she just gave me her phone &amp; I looked at it &amp; it was a picture of Adam kissing the another girl no just any another girl it's one of Brandy's emenies I looked at her &amp; I saw that she is crying &amp; I hugged her "it's going to be ok" I whispered then my phone started ringing &amp; I pulled away from our hug "hello?" I said as I answered it "Chyna come to my office bring Brandy with you" Mr Grundy said then hung up on me "come on Brandy we have to go to Mr Grundy"s office" I said "why? She said while wiping her tears "I don't know" I said

(Brandy pov)

When we got to Mr Grundy's office Chyna knocked on the door "come in" he yelled she opened the door &amp; walked in but stopped when she saw trifecta "Sierra Lauryn!" We yelled happily as she ran over to them &amp; we hugged them "what are you guys doing here?" Chyna asked them "they are gonna perform a concert every Saturday" Mr Grundy said "we want to ask you girls if you will be our opening act? Sierra asked "yes we will be your opening act" we said "great" Lauryn said

(Chyna pov)

When we got to our dorm with trifecta I unlocked the door with my key &amp; opened the door I walked in &amp; sat Brandy on the bed "excuse me I have to get ready for my date with Fletcher" I said "fletcher as in your best friend?" Lauryn asked "yeah we are dating for almost 1 week" "aww" Sierra said I grabbed my clothes for the date &amp; walked to the bathroom 45 minutes later I walked out "how do I look guys?" I asked them "you." Sierra said "look" Lauryn said "stunning" Brandy finished the senctence I smiled "aww thank you guys" I said "your welcome" they said someone knocked the door &amp; I know it's Fletcher &amp; Gabe I opened the door "hey guys" I said "hey C" Gabe said as Gabe wheeled in "hey you look so beautiful" Fletcher said smiling I blushed "thanks" I said "no problem Shall we?" fletcher asked as he hold his hand out "we shall" I said as I took his hand "bye guys" I told trifecta &amp; my cousins "bye" they said I walked out &amp; closed the door

(Fletcher pov)

When we got to the cinema I opened the door for my beautiful girlfriend "thanks" she said "your welcome" I said as I walked in after her "what movie are we going to see?" She asked "scary movie" "ugh I hate scary movies" she said "don't worry I'm going to protect you" I said "ok" she said then we went to theater of the movie called the ghosts &amp; we sat down at the end of the back row &amp; the movie started. When the scary part came on Chyna screamed &amp; buries her head on my chest I laughed little &amp; put my arms around her she is so adorable when she is scared when the movie is over "if I have the nightmares tonight I'll kill you" she said joking I laughed

(Chyna pov)

When we got to z-tech "wanna go to courtyard to look at the stars?" I asked fletcher "sure" he said with the smile we went to courtyard &amp; started looking at stars "wow they are so beautiful" I said "but you are more beautiful" Fletcher said I blushed &amp; looked at him "remember that you almost kissed me last time when we was looking at stars?" I asked him "yeah" "I wish I didn't put my hand up" I said "really?" He asked me "I nodded "yep I wanted to kiss you" he blushed "to be honest I never stopped loving you" I said with smile "me either" he said as he leaned in &amp; kissed me &amp; I kissed back 5 minutes later we pulled away gasping for air "wow" we said at the same time "I love you baby" he said with smile "I love you too" I said "lets go to get food for your big sister and my best friend he said "ok" I said then my phone started ringing &amp; I answered it "hello?" I said "C-Chyna you guys need to go to our dorm now" Gabe said I started getting worried "is everything ok?" I asked "no" he said "ok we are on our way" I said then hung up "we have to go to our dorm right now" I told fletcher "ok" he said then we ran to our dorm

(Brandy pov)

I'm on the floor trying to fight the person who wearing the black mask "get your hands off on my big sister!" I heard Chyna yell &amp; she pushed him/her away &amp; started beating her/him up &amp; she/he punched her on the face "you son of a bitch" I yelled angrily &amp; i kicked him/her &amp; she/he fell on the floor &amp; Fletcher started beating him/her up &amp; I helped him "don't hit my baby sister again" I said with a mad tone in my voice. &amp; I took off her/his mask "Dixon?!" Fletcher said angrily "yeah it's me" he said in pain "why did you punch me?" Chyna asked angrily I looked at her &amp; she had the black eye like me "cuz you broke olive &amp; me up" he said "cuz you cheated on her" she said angrily then she looked down at me &amp; gasped "why did you punch my disabled sister?" She asked him "cuz olive told me to "what?!" she said shocked he was about to walk out but she turned him around &amp; punched him really hard "now leave" She said &amp; he walked out &amp; she slammed the door on his face then she walked to me &amp; picked me up &amp; sat down on our bed then putted me on her lap "are you ok?" she asked me worried "no are you?" "Same" she said as She touched my swollen eye I moaned in the pain "sorry" she said "we'll tell Mr Grundy tomorrow" I said "ok" she said "wait did he hit Gabe?" Fletcher asked me "no but he was about to hit me but Brandy jumped on him so I called Chyna for help" Gabe told him "thank you Gabe for calling me" Chyna said "your welcome C" He said "come here" I told him he got up &amp; Limped to our bed &amp; sat down next to Chyna &amp; we group hugged "aww family moment" Fletcher said then picked his camera up &amp; took a picture of us "delete that picture" I said "what she said" Chyna said "no way" he said "fine then I will not give you the goodnight kiss" She said "okay" he said

(Chyna pov)

Everyone is asleep &amp; I am typing the speech about why is brandy my idol on twitter then I heard my phone is vibrating &amp; I picked it up to look at it &amp; saw that aunt Tonya is calling me and I stood up &amp; run to the bathroom &amp; I closed the door quietly then I answered it "hey auntie Tonya" I said "hey baby" She said "how are you? I asked" "I am good you?" She asked "I am ok just mad at my ex best friend &amp; crush" I said "why are you mad at them?" She asked me I took the deep breath &amp; told her what happened "these bastards" she said with mad tone "next time I see these losers I'll beat them up &amp; I need Brandy, Brianna &amp; Brittany to help me" "ï'll help you" Brittany said "Brittany am I on speaker?" I asked them "yeah when will we meet your boyfriend?" Aunt Tonya asked "maybe today on Skype" I said with smile "ok we are too excited to meet him" I smiled "well I have to go to wake Brandy &amp; the boys up" I said "ok I love you baby Bye talk to you later" Aunt Tonya said "I love you more mom- auntie" I said then I hung up I feel like that family is my real family then I opened the door &amp; walked out "hey beautiful" I heard my love say then I turned around smiling "hey handsome" I said as I walked to him and hugged him tightly &amp; he kissed my cheek


	9. Chapter 9

(Brandy pov)

I called Brittany La on Skype "I'm so nervous" Fletcher said "lil bro they'll love you" I said "yeah" Gabe said then Chyna walked out from bathroom &amp; sat down next to me. "Hey kids" my mom said "hey mommy" I said "hey auntie" Gabe &amp; Chy said "hi I'm fletcher" fletcher said with smile "hi nice to meet you Fletcher and Brandy &amp; Chyna? we looked at her "I have to tell you guys something" she said with the nervous smile "what is it?" Chyna asked her "Chyna is adopted" my eyes wided "who are her birth parents?" I asked "me &amp; your dad" she said with smile that does mean me and Chyna are sisters I looked at Chyna "we are sisters" I said with a really big smile "I know" she said with the tears in her eyes &amp; really really big smile &amp; I hugged her tightly &amp; saw Fletch is recording us "you can post it on Instagram" I mouthed to him he nodded

(Chyna pov)

I can't believe that I have 3 sisters I am soooo happy right now "I love you mommy" I told my real mom "I love you too so much" she said I looked at Brittany &amp; Brianna "lets have the jam session" Brandy said "yeah!" I yelled "I have to go" mommy said "aww man bye mama" me &amp; Brandy said "bye babies &amp; boys" Fletcher &amp; Gabe waved "damn it lets go Gabe" Fletch said as he stood up &amp; bent down then Gabe jumped on his back &amp; I kissed their cheek "love you Boys" I told them "love you too deuces girls" they said "deuces" me &amp; the girls said then the door opened "hey guys" Sierra &amp; Lauryn greeted us "hey &amp; bye " fletcher said as he run out to the class "hey" I said as Brandy waved "are you guys ready?" Sierra asked us "yeah but go to dance studio &amp; we'll meet you there in few minutes" I told them"ok" Lauryn said as she grabbed our backpack then they walked out "lets record a video for Instagram" I told my three amazing sisters &amp; they nodded

(Fletcher pov)

"Fletcher?" I turned around &amp; saw Angus with the broken arm "can we talk?" He said nervously "sure" I said with a little smile "I am so sorry what happened last night and I Punched dixon 1000 times for punching chyna &amp; Brandy" he said honestly "It's ok &amp; really?" I said he nodded "olive is hitting me every night" I got mad "i hate her more now" "same here" he said

(Chyna pov)

We are taking the break &amp; brandy &amp; me are taking the seflies "aww we look so cute" I whispered "yeah" she whispered then she kissed my cheek &amp; I closed my eyes &amp; smiled "aww this is so cute" I heard fletcher say &amp; I opened my eyes to see him, Gabe &amp; Augus what? "hey chyna &amp; brandy" augus said with little smile "hi" we said " i am sorry for what happened last night &amp; i punched dixon 1000 times for hitting you guys" i smiled "th- the timer went off &amp; brandy turned it off "thank you so much" Brandy said "hey i was about to say that" i said teasing her "i know" she said with smile I giggled at her &amp; pushed her playfully "aww your sister bond is so adorable" Sierra said with smile "thank you sisi" brandy said "I'm hungry" I said "me too" Brandy said "me 3" Lauryn said "you 3 go to get food" Sierra said "ugh do we have to?" Brandy asked as She grabbed my hand "yeah" she said we rolled our eyes &amp; I stood up &amp; picked brandy up with Lauryn's help then putted her in her powerchair &amp; sat on my mine &amp; fletcher run to me &amp; kissed me softly &amp; I kissed back then pulled away "I love you Chy" he said "I love you too" I said with smile then drove away with B &amp; Lou

(Augus pov)

I changed for good &amp; old Augus is gone "Augus?" I heard Chyna say &amp; I looked up at her with puffy eyes "are you ok?" She asked while sitting to next to me "no I'm so scared of olive" I said while sobbing "don't be scared I'm here for you bro" she said softly "really?" I asked her she nodded "my mom will be here tomorrow to support me &amp; the girls &amp; she will talk to you ok?" She said "ok why are you so amazing?" I asked "I was born that way" she said with smile "Fletcher is so lucky" I said "no I am so lucky" she said while standing up &amp; putting her arms out then I stood up &amp; hugged her tightly "I love you sis" I said "I love you too "she said then pulled away &amp; fletcher walked out from bathroom &amp; hugged her from behind &amp; kissed her forehead "I love you babe" he said "I love you too" she said with smile &amp; she walked to her &amp; Brandy's bed &amp; Lay down to next to her &amp; put her arm around her &amp; closed her eyes &amp; I lay down next to fletcher &amp; closed my eyes

(Brandy pov)

I woke up by Chyna screaming &amp; I fell off the bed "brandy are you ok?" She asked as she ran to me &amp; bent down "yeah I am fine" I said as I rubbed my left arm "ok we overslept" my eyes went big "what?!" I said then she grabbed my laptop &amp; sat on the floor "what are you doing?" I asked her "making YouTube video" she said while pulling me to next to her "ok" I said as I putted my hat on "are you ready?" She said while putting her hat on "yep" I said as I pushed the record "hey I am Brandy" I said with smile "I am Chyna &amp; we are" she said "parks girls" we sang in high note "here's the sneak peek of our first single" I said smiling

"

Both: All you have to do is call my name

No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running

And when I can't be with you, dream me near

Keep me in your heart and I'll appear

All you gotta do is turn around

Close your eyes, look inside

Chyna: I'm right here

I looked at her &amp; she is already looking at me smiling &amp; I stopped the recording while staring at her

(Chyna pov)

Me &amp; Brandy are staring at each other "brandy I am gonna never leave you again" I said while tearing up "But your- I cut her off "fuck my foster parents they don't give damn about me &amp; their son &amp; I am going to home with you" I said crying &amp; she wrapped her arms around me &amp; I lay my head on her shoulder "no matter what I will never let you go again she said softly "I - I l-ove y-o-u big s-sis" I said crying hard "I love you more Baby girl" she said I smiled we stayed like that for two hours

(Brandy pov)

I'm still holding my baby sister &amp; she is asleep &amp; i looked at her "stop looking at me B" she said as she opened her eyes "I can't help it but you are so cute when you are sleeping" I said with smile she blushed "well I don't blame ya" she said "how did you sleep?" I asked her "Awesome I missed it when you are holding me like this" She said with smile "really?" I said with smile "yeah you are so warm" she said while sitting up "I missed sleeping in the same bed with you" I said "same" she said "soo" I said "I'm sorry for breaking down earlier" She said "it's ok" I said with smile "I will go to their house to pack my stuff tomorrow" she said "I will help you &amp; I'm sure that our mom will too "Wow I can't believe that we have same mom" she said "me either" I said "I'll be right back" she said as she got up &amp; grabbed her outfit &amp; went to our bathroom "shit she left her phone" I said then I grabbed my phone &amp; called mom

(Tonya pov)

I am driving to Z-tech then my phone starting ringing "Brianna answer it" I said "ok" she said then putted it on speaker "hello?" I said "hey mom" brandy said "hey baby" I said happily "mom Chyna is going to home with me when we are done with school" She said "yes!" I yelled "yeah we are going to the bastard's house to pack her stuff &amp; I know you are going with us" "yeah we will be there soon" I said "ok the boys are waiting for you guys love you bye "okay love ya too Hun" then we hung up I smiled


	10. Chapter 10

(fletcher pov)

I am on my ant pad drawing waiting for the girls family "aunt Tonya!" Gabe yelled I looked up to see 3 beautful ladies &amp; the boy then I stood up with Augus "you must be Fletcher" ms parks said "yes I am I said with smile "thank you for beating that jerk up" she said while hugging me "no need to thank me no one mess with my best friends &amp; girlfriend" I said while hugging her back "mommy!" I heard Chyna yell &amp; we turned around to see her &amp; Brandy

(Chyna pov)

I walked to the main lobby with Brandy on my side &amp; saw my mom &amp; boyfriend hugging "mommy!" I yelled &amp; they turned around &amp; I ran to her &amp; hugged her then She picked me up &amp; spinned me around "I love you mom" I said "I love you more Baby" she said with smile "Brandy come here" I said "hello I'm right here" she grabbed me &amp; I almost fell on her "don't do this again" I said with smile &amp; picked her up &amp; we hugged our mom together then pulled away &amp; walked to Brianna "hey Brianna " we said while hugging her "hey Chyna &amp; brandy you guys look so bèautiful" she said "thanks" we said "hey Brittany" I said "hey kids" she said as she hugged us "don't call us kids" Brandy said I laughed &amp; nodded "shut up Brandy" Brittany said "lets go Chyna before I hit her" she told me "okay Brandy" I said while giving Brittany a mean look then walked to Augus &amp; mom "we'll be in trifecta's room" I told mom "Ok love you babies" She said "love you too" we said with smile i walked to trifecta's room

'

(Sierra pov)

I am playing the piano but stopped when someone opened the door "hey Sisi" Chyna &amp; Brandy said "hey girls" I said &amp; Chyna sat down on the sofa &amp; putted Brandy on her lap "are your family here yet?" I asked them they nodded "it's good to see them again" Chyna said smiling "yeah" Brandy said "that's good" I said while smiling at them "where's Lou?" brandy asked "I'm right here" Lauryn said as she walked in &amp; sat down on her bed "oh we canceled the concert today" I told them "why?" Chyna asked me "cuz we want to get to know you guys &amp; your family more" I said "oh ok" Chyna said with smile

(fletcher pov)

I'm talking to Brittany &amp; her boyfriend then Olive came to us "what do you want?" I asked her angrily "to take me back" She said I laughed "in your dreams" I said "why are you with that slut" She said "cuz I love her &amp; don't call her that" I said angrily "why? She is one" she said Brianna pushed her hard "she is not one but you are" She told her then olive walked off fast "wow she is the bitch" Brittany said I nodded "I can't believe I dated her" I said"Lets go to the trifecta room" Brittany said "okay" I said happily then we walked to their room

15 minute later we walked in "hey guys" we said "shh" Sierra said while pointing to Brandy &amp; Chyna sleeping "this is so adorable" I said quietly "wake up girls" Brittany yelled they screamed &amp; Brandy was about to fall off the sofa but I caught her "are you kidding me I was about to marry Taylor L." Chyna yelled "excuse me? I said she opened her eyes "I mean Fletcher" She said with nervous smile "that's better" I said with smile

(Chyna pov)

"Chyna Brandy can you sing your first single?" Our mom asked us then we looked at each other "sure" brandy said then we started singing right here

Brandy: I'll be right here where you need me

Anytime just keep believing

And I'll be right here...

Chyna: If you ever need a friend

Someone to care and understand

I'll be right here

Both: All you have to do is call my name

No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running

And when I can't be with you, dream me near

Keep me in your heart and I'll appear

All you gotta do is turn around

Close your eyes, look inside

Chyna: I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that

I'm ready to go wherever you're at

Anywhere, I'll be there

Both:All you have to do is call my name

No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running

And when I can't be with you, dream me near

Keep me in your heart and I'll appear

All you gotta do is turn around

Close your eyes, look inside

Brandy: I'm right here

Chyna : i'll be there Whenever you need me

There's no need to worry

You know that I'm gonna be right here!

Brandy: Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running

And when I can't be with you, dream me near

Keep me in your heart and I'll appear

All you gotta do is turn around close your eyes, look inside I'm right here

Chyna: oh yeah

Both: I'm right here

"Wow it's amazing song &amp; your voices sound so good together" Sierra said "thank you sisi" we said "I'm so proud of you" mom said "thank you mom" we said with smile"who wrote the song?" Fletcher asked us "I did on the day I left Detroit" I told him with little smile "oh" fletcher said "wanna come with us to pack my things?" I asked him "sure" he said "ok thank you baby" I said while kissing his cheek "your welcome beautiful" Fletcher said I blushed I love when he call me that I turned my head to Brandy "I love you Brandy" I told her while hugging her tightly "I love you more Chyna" she said softly I smiled &amp; kissed her forehead I heard the flash went off "Fletcher! I yelled "uh oh" he said as he got up &amp; run out "come back here!" I yelled as I run after him 30 minutes later I ran into the art room &amp; found him behind the sofa "gotcha!" I yelled with smile "don't hurt me" he said begging "I will not hurt you cuz I'll spray you with water" I said while putting my water gun out then starts spraying him "ahhh" he said I started laughing 5 minutes later I stopped spraying him "ok I'm don-" I saw the painting of me &amp; Brandy hugging on the day she first came to Z-tech I started smiling "when did you paint this?" I asked him "the day you punched olive for the first time" he said "thank you I love it" I told him honestly "your welcome" he said with smile I hugged him not caring if he is soaked wet now then we pulled away &amp; he kissed me softly "I love you babe" I said "I love you too" he said with biggest smile on his face "I'm gonna show Brandy this" I said while picking up the painting up then walked out

(Brandy pov)

I'm lazy to change into pjs" Chyna said as we laid down on our bed "same here" I said as I putted the covers over us she wrapped her arms around me "goodnight big sister I love you" She said while closing her eyes "I love you too baby girl" I said she smiled "I missed when you call me that" she whispered I just smiled &amp; went to sleep in her arms


	11. Chapter 11

(Chyna pov)

I woke up by someone shaking me "5 more minutes" I said as I held Brandy tighter "I need to pee and you are choking me" Brandy said while breathing hard then I opened my eyes &amp; let go of her "I'm so sorry I thought you were my teddy beer" I said as I got up then walked to her side of bed "well I am kinda your teddy bear" she said with smile "true" I said while picking her up &amp; grabbed our clothes then walked to our bathroom

45 minutes later I walked out with Brandy on my back "hey babies ready to go?" Our mom said we nodded "where's Fletcher?" I asked her "in the car" she said "oh ok lets go" i said then we walked out

(Brandy pov)

"Stop Brittany" I said to my older sister who poked me for 1000 times "leave her alone" Chyna told her "no!" Brittany said "ugh" I said as I laid my head on Chyna's shoulder &amp; she wrapped her arms around me "that's why you are my favorite sister" I whispered smiling " aww you are my favorite sister" she whispered "I love you so much" I said with smile "I love you so much more" she said while kissing my cheek 2 times "aww someone take the picture" mom said "I already did" I heard Fletcher say then Chyna took his phone from him &amp; looked at it "aww we look so cute" she said smiling then showed it to me "yeah" I said with smile then she gave his phone to him "are we there yet?" Brittany asked mom "no" she said "well wake me up when we get there" Brittany said then went to sleep &amp; starting snoring loud "ugh we are going to share the room with her in home" I told Chyna annoyed "are you kidding me?" She asked me with same tone "I used to share the room with her" I said she sighed

(Chyna pov)

"We are here" mom said I sighed "are you ready?" brandy asked me "yeah you?" Uncle Darryl &amp; aunt Roxanne dont like her cuz she is the "freak" "yep" she said then I opened the door &amp; got out then picked her up like baby "Chyna give her to me" Fletcher said "okay" I said &amp; gave her to him &amp; walked to the front door &amp; unlocked it with my key then opened it "hello is anyone home?" I yelled We walked in "hey Chyna" uncle Darryl said as he got up &amp; hugged me then pushed me away &amp; I fell on the floor "why is she here?" He asked angrily "to help me with pack my stuff" I said as I stood up "she knows" Mom said "what? You told her?" He asked her angrily "I did" she said "why?" He asked her "she had to know and you don't really care about her" she said "I do" he said looking away "you don't!" I yelled "lets pack your stuff Chy" brandy told me "shut up you bitch" he said "don't call her a bitch" I said while kicking him in the gut &amp; Fletcher &amp; I ran to my room "ok let's do this" I said "okay" they said

(brandy pov)

Next morning I woke up by someone crying &amp; I know it's Chyna "what's wrong?" I asked her worried "I had the bad dream" she said sobbing "wanna talk about it? I asked her while wrapping my left arm around her "no sing to me please" she said with puppy eyes I can't say no to these eyes "ok" I said softly then starts singing the chorus of rise quietly

Dry those tears from your eyes

And everything will be alright

You know the rainbow's just in sight

Dust your wings off as you rise

If your heart feels overwhelmed

Just know you're never by yourself

Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high

And together we'll rise

"Thank you I feel better" she said with smile "no need to thank me" I said with tired smile "I love you big sis" she said as she kissed my cheek "I love you more" I said smiling "now lets get some sleep before music class" she said while she laid her head on my chest &amp; went to sleep &amp; I fell asleep after 5 minutes

(Chyna pov)

I walked out from bathroom &amp; saw that Brandy is awake "hey Chyna" She said while looking at her phone "hey Brandy" I said with smile "wanna have a quick q&amp;a on twitter?" "Sure" I grabbed my Z-pad &amp; go to twitter app &amp; signed in to our page "who wanna have Q&amp;A?" I tweeted "what's your favorite song at the moment?" someone said in tweet "Brandy's cover of how do I get there from here" I replied back "aww" she said smiling "it's true" I said with smile "I love you lil sis" she said with smile "I love you more" I said while kissing her forehead "lets go to class before we are late" she said "you are not ready" I said with laugh "oh right" she said &amp; I quickly picked her up &amp; grabbed her clothes &amp; shoes then ran to our bathroom

(Brandy pov)

"You are late" our music teacher yelled to us "I'm sorry I was in pain" I told him before Chyna say something "it's ok next time don't come if you are in pain" we nodded &amp; went to our desks "hey sluts" olive whispered to us ugh this bitch &amp; I looked at my sister she looked pissed as hell I don't blame her I'm pissed too "leave us alone" I whispered to olive "no" she whispered "go to hell" I whispered angrily "you guys are the whores she whispered with smile I looked at Chyna &amp; mouthed to her "she is dumb" she nodded "what did you just call us?" I whispered to Olive "the whores" she whispered "ouch that hurts you are the dumb slut &amp; stop whispering to me before we punch you again" I whispered with fake smile she looked scared I looked at Chyna she is trying to not laugh &amp; pulled out my phone "Chyna I hate her" I said in text "same here" she texted back "every time I see her I want to punch her" "same here" "I love you girl "I love you more Favorite sister" I looked at her smiling &amp; she blew me kiss &amp; I caught it she smiled I'm glad that I have her as little sister

(Chyna pov)

I unlocked the door of our dorm &amp; opened it then walked in "hello boys" I said with smile then sat down next to Fletcher "hey beautiful" he said while putting his arm around me "hey handsome" I said smiling then he kissed me softly &amp; I kissed back "eww get a room" Augus said "shut up Augus" Fletcher said then my phone beeped &amp; I looked at it "hey lil sis miss you:(" Brandy said in text "miss you more" "then come to our sisters room after you took your nap" "ok love you B" "love you too baby girl" I smiled then I laid my head on Fletcher's shoulder &amp; went to sleep

(Fletcher pov)

I picked Chyna up &amp; walked to Hers &amp; Brandy's bed then put her on it &amp; put the covers over her then I kissed her forehead "I love you so much" I whispered she smiled in her sleep I know she heard me "lets go Fletcher" Gabe said quietly "ok" I said then I grabbed my key &amp; walked out with the boys &amp; closed the door &amp; locked it we walked to the class


	12. Chapter 12

(Brandy pov)

Brittany &amp; Brianna are yelling at each other over something dumb so I put my beat headphones on to listen to music &amp; I heard the door open I looked over to see Chyna holding two boxes of dounts &amp; 4 Starbucks drinks &amp; she putted them on table then sat down next to me "hey big sis" she said while hugging me "hey lil sis" I said with smile "missed you" she said "missed you too" I said with smile she smiled i looked at my older sisters "stop yelling at each other Chyna bought dounts &amp; Starbucks" I shouted to them then they stopped yelled &amp; looked at us then grabbed both boxes &amp; 2 Starbucks "hey that box is ours" Chyna said while quickly taking our box from Brianna "sorry" Brianna said "it's ok" I said

(Chyna pov)

"Smile Brandy" i said as I took the picture of her &amp; looked at it "aww so adorable" I said with smile "let me see it" she said then I showed it to her "love it" she said with smile "I'm gonna set this as my background" I said smiling "only you &amp; mom have me as the background" she said "really?" I asked her she nodded "because we love you more then anything in the world" I told her while wrapping my arms around her "awww" she said smiling I kissed her cheek "get out" Brianna said "why?" I asked her "Brittany &amp; I are going out" she said "where?" Brandy asked her "the Club" She said looking away "what?" We said Brandy slapped her hard "oww" she said "you can't go to club you are 18" I said with mad tone "so" she said "mom will kick your ass if she find out" I said "please don't tell her" she said "ok if you pay us" Brandy said with evil smile "what if i don't?" she asked "then we will call mom" I said with evil smile "fine I will pay you guys tomorrow" she said "okay" we said then I stood up &amp; picked Brandy up &amp; grabbed our backpack &amp; walked out "that's why I only look up to you &amp; mom " I told Brandy "I know" She said smiling "what are we gonna do now?" I asked her "Movie night at our dorm?" I nodded with smile "yeah" I said Missed our movie nights I walked to our dorm

(fletcher pov)

I saw Chyna walking with Brandy in her arms "hey Chyna &amp; Brandy" I yelled with smile she stopped walking &amp; turn around with smile on her face then walked to us "hey guys" they said "hey Chyna &amp; Brandy" Gabe said "where's Augus?" Chyna asked "in Class" I said "oh what are you guys doing tonight?" she asked "we are gonna play ping pong" I said "baby you suck at ping pong" she said with laugh "I know wanna play it with me tomorrow?" I asked her with smile. "Yeah it's date" she said with smile "I can't wait" I said smiling "me either"' she said while blushing "I love you" I said as I stood up "I love you too baby" she said with smile I kissed her &amp; she kissed back. "Eww" I heard Gabe say "shut up Gabriel" Chyna said as She slapped him in the arm "oww" he cried "oh grow up" She said Brandy &amp; I laughed man I love this family

(Brandy pov)

Waiting for Chyna to come out from bathroom so we can start the movie "hurry up Chy" I yelled "I'm coming!" She yelled "okay" I yelled 5 minutes later she finally walked out "I'm back" she said in baby voice I laughed at her cuteness "you are so cute" I told her "your cuter" she said with smile "no you are" I said "no you are" she said while hitting me with the pillow I almost fell off the bed but she grabbed my arm to pull me back "that was close" I said "yeah I'll always catch you when you fall" she said with smile "really?" I asked her "yeah I don't want you to get hurt" she said I smiled. "I love you baby girl" I said while hugging her. "I love you too Brandy poo" She said while hugging back "wow it's long time since you called me that" I said "yeah I know" she said "lets watch the movie" I said "ok" she said with smile then my phone started ringing &amp; I looked at it "it's dad" I said with little smile "answer it!" She yelled excited "ok ok" I said then I answered it "hey daddy" I said "hey Brandy how's California?" He said "awesome" I said with smile "that's good I want to ask you something" he said "what is it?" I asked him "can you perform at my school event?" "Sure when is it?" Next month" "ok well someone want to talk to you" I said as I put my phone on speaker "who?" He asked me "your other daughter" I said happily "hey daddy" Chyna said happily "Chyna?" He asked "yeah it's me" she said "did your mom finally tell you guys?" "yeah she did" I said "we were so shocked &amp; happy at the same time" she said "that's good" he said "we love &amp; miss you dad" she said "I love &amp; miss you too princesses well have to go talk to you guys later" he said "ok bye" we said then hang up I looked at Chyna "so do you wanna perform with me in my old school event?" I asked her with smile "I have to think about it" she said then acted to think about it 10 minutes later "yes I wanna perform with you in the event! She shouted happily I looked up at her with the huge smile on my face "really?" She nodded happily "awesome.i kinda get scared sometimes when I'm on stage by myself" I said "aww me too" she said I yawned "go to sleep" she said "bu- "we will have more movies nights soon" she said with smile "ok love you lil sis goodnight".i said "love you more big sis goodnight" she said while wrapping her arms around me &amp; I fell asleep

(Chyna pov)

I woke up by someone kissing me &amp; I know it's fletcher so I kissed him back then he pulled away I opened my eyes smiling "morning cutie" I whispered "morning princess" he said with smile "why did you wake me up?" I asked him while getting up "I got bored" he said "where"s Gabe &amp; angus?" I asked him "in their acting club" he said "oh ok" I said as I looked at my phone "wow Brandy &amp; I slept that long" I said "what time did you guys go to sleep?" He asked me "like 10:30pm" I said "wow" he said i looked at brandy "aww she is so adorable even though she is sleeping" I whispered to him "I know right?" He whispered "I don't want to wake her up" I whispered go get ready I will wake her up" he whispered as he picked up a bowl of ice water "give me that" I said while taking it from him &amp; walked to bathroom shaking my head smiling 15 minutes later I walked out I saw Brandy &amp; Fletcher talking I quietly walked behind brandy &amp; wrapped my arms around her "hey Brandy poo" I said with smile "hey baby girl" she said weakly oh no is she getting sick again? "Are you getting sick again?" I asked her worried "I think so" she said I sighed &amp; looked at Fletcher "I guess we'll play ping pong on another day sorry fletchy" I told him "it's ok I understand" he said with smile I smiled at him I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like him


	13. Chapter 13

(brandy pov)

Sitting down on the sofa playing the guitar wishing Chyna was here Because she is in the class &amp; my phone beeped &amp; I picked it up "hey B I'm leaving the class now do you want anything to eat or drink?" Chyna said in text "yeah why did you leave the class so early?" I said in text "because I miss my brandy poo" I smiled "I miss you too so much" "aww I'm bringing your favorite food" "cheese pizza?" "You know it" "yay I love you" "I love you too see you soon" then I started playing the guitar again

(Chyna pov)

I unlocked &amp; opened the door then walked in &amp; saw Brandy sleeping on the sofa "aww she is so adorable even though she is so sleeping " I said to myself then putted our food on table then grabbed the blanket &amp; walked to the end of sofa then sat next to her &amp; putted the blanket over us &amp; I laid my head on her shoulder &amp; went to sleep 3 hours later I woke up by someone stroking my hair &amp; I opened my eyes smiling "hey sis" I told brandy while looking up at her "hey baby girl" she said with smile "how are you feeling?" I asked her "worst" she said "awww hope you feel better before Saturday" I said "me too do we have homework?" She asked me "nope" I said happily "good" she said "yeah olive called us bitches and I punched her really hard" she laughed "I wish I was there to see her face when you punched her" she said "she looked really scared" I said with laugh "good she is the bitch" she said I nodded "she can call me bitch but she can't call you one because I'll kick her ass if she do" I said then someone opened the door I looked over to see Fletcher &amp; Gabe "hey babe &amp; bighead" I said with smile "hey Chy &amp; Brand Brandy" he said smiling "hey Chy &amp; Brand brandy" Gabe mocked him "come here" Brandy said with evil smile "n-" I cutted him off"just do it" I said with evil smile Gabe limped to us &amp; we hit him in the arm really hard "oww" he said "only Brandy &amp; Fletcher can call me Chy" I said "only Fletcher can call me brand Brandy" She said "fine" he said "don't mock me anymore" Fletcher said as he hit him in the arm "owww" Gabe cried "oh grow up" Brandy &amp; I said

(Brandy pov)

Next morning I woke up by someone shaking me &amp; I opened my eyes "hey Chy" I said with smile "hey Brandy poo" she said smiling "why did you wake me up so early?" I asked her "we have to do the photoshoot for the byou magnize" she said 'oh right" I said while sitting up "do you feel better?" She asked me "no" I said "thats suck" she said while picking me up &amp; grabbed our clothes then walked to bathroom 30 minutes later she walked out with me on her back holding the water guns &amp; walked to Fletcher &amp; Gabe "are you ready?" She whispered to me while I am jumping off her back I nodded &amp; took one of water guns from her "1" I said "2" she said "3" we yelled then started spraying them with water then they woke up &amp; started screaming like girls we started laughing at them 5 minutes later we stopped spraying them. "We are done" Chyna said "why did you guys wake us up?" Gabe asked us annoyed "cuz you have to go class duh" I said "get up" Chyna said they sighed &amp; got up "well we have to go" I said &amp; Chyna picked me up "yeah bye boys love you " She said as she grabbed our bookbag then opened the door &amp; was to about walk out "hey where's my kiss?" Fletcher asked her "oh right" she said as she turned around &amp; walked to him then gave him a quick kiss "ok bye" she said as she walked out

(Chyna pov)

"Smile girls" The photographer said as she took the last picture of us "ok we are done" she said I picked Brandy up &amp; went to dressing room &amp; saw Brittany &amp; Jay sleeping on couch "lets wake them up" I whispered in Brandy's ear "okay you slap Brittany I slap Jay" she said "no lets yell" I said as I closed the door "okay" she said "wake up!" We yelled then they fell off couch we laughed "why did you guys wake us up?" Brittany asked "you need to leave so we can change" brandy said I nodded "oh ok" Brittany said as they got up &amp; walked out we started to change the clothes 15 minutes later I walked out with Brandy in my arms &amp; walked to the reporter "hey girls" she said "hi" we said "sit down" I sat down &amp; putted Brandy on my lap how are you guys?" She asked us "We are good" we said with smile "I'm glad to hear that so when will your first single be on ITunes?" She asked us "This Friday" Brandy said with smile "we are very excited" I said with biggest smile on my face "can't wait to hear it you have the amazing voices" she said with smile "thank you" we said "your welcome so who are your bff?" She asked us &amp; we pointed at each other &amp; laughed "awww that's so sweet" she said with smile we smiled "do you guys ever fight?" she asked us "sometimes but when we do I can't stay mad at Brandy" I said "awww so what do you do together?" She asked us "we do everything together" Brandy said I nodded "so what do you love the most about each other?" She asked us "well that's hard because I love everything about Brandy I love her smile, laugh, voice dance moves, personally &amp; sense of humor she's always be there for me I'm glad to have a sister like her &amp; I don't know what would I do without her" I said while looking at Brandy smiling. she just hugged me tightly "I love you lil sis" she whispered "I love you too big sis" I whispered while hugging her back she pulled away smiling "aww your bond is so cute" the reporter said with smile "thank you" Brandy said "your welcome so you can go now" she said "thank you for having us" I said while standing up "your welcome bye girls" She said then walked away


	14. Chapter 14

(Chyna pov)

I woke up &amp; rolled over &amp; saw that Brandy was awake "hey Brandy poo" I said with smile "hey Chy" She said smiling then the bathroom door opened I saw Gabe "hey lil cuz" I said "hey big cuz" he said "where's Fletcher and Angus?" I asked him "in class" he said "oh ok" I said as I got up "I'm going to trifecta's room do you wanna come?" he asked us we nodded "get dressed" he said "ok" I said as I picked Brandy up I grabbed our clothes for today then walked to bathroom 20 minutes later I walked out with brandy In my arms "finally what you guys took long?" He asked us "Chyna has to put on the makeup" Brandy said as she rolled her eyes "hey I had to look good" I said "you don't need the makeup to be beautiful" She said while looking at me in the eyes I smiled "ok I will not wear makeup anymore and this is the last day I wear it" I said "ok good" she said with smile "lets go guys" Gabe said "ok open the door for us" I said he opened the door &amp; i walked out "grab our bag and keys" Brandy told him &amp; he grabbed our bag &amp; keys then wheeled out &amp; closed &amp; locked it

While I am walking to trifecta's room with my cousin &amp; sister I heard the screams I saw Olive was punching a girl "stay here" I told Gabe he nodded I ran to them we pushed Olive really hard "why are you punching this girl?" Brandy asked her angrily "she is stupid like you " she said Brandy punched her really hard then olive punched her I got mad "you bitch" I yelled then I punched her really really hard then she fell on floor "don't ever punch my sister again" I said angrily I looked at the girl "are you ok?" I asked her worried "no" She said with the tears in her eyes I looked at Brandy "what about you?" I asked her "no" she said then we looked at the girl "what's your name?" I asked her "Demi Carrera" She said "I'm Chyna Parks and this is my sister Brandy" I said "as in parks girls?" She asked us we nodded "oh my god I'm your biggest fan" she said "thank you" we said with smile "wanna go to trifecta`s room with us?" I asked "sure" she said "okay let's go" I said then we started walking to Trifecta's room

(fletcher pov)

I walked out with Augus "wanna go to trifecta's room?" he asked me "sure" I said with smile we walked to their room 10 minutes later we walked in "hey guys" I said "hey baby" Chyna said smiling I looked at my girlfriend &amp; walked to the sofa then I sat next to her "I missed you" I whispered in her ear "I missed you more" she whispered I smiled then looked at brandy "what happened to your eye? " I asked her worried "o- Chyna cutted her off "Olive punched her" Chyna told me angrily I got mad "why?" I asked them calmly They told me what happened "god I can't believe I dated her" I said "me either" Chyna said "I'm glad that we are together now" I said with smile "me too" she said smiling "I love you" I said "I love you too" she said while looking at me in the eyes I smiled then kissed her softly &amp; she kissed back "eww" I heard Augus say then we pulled away to see Brandy &amp; Lauryn throwing the pillows at him "oww" he said "oh grow up" Lauryn said Chyna laughed "hey guys 10 hours until right here hit on iTunes" she said excited "yay I'm so excited" Brandy said with smile "we"ll be first ones to buy it" Sierra said with smile they smiled

(Brandy pov)

"Brandy?" My little sister said I looked up at her "yeah?" I said "I love you" she said with smile I smiled "I love you more" I said "no I do" she said "no I do" I said "no me" she said "fine you win" I said while laying down &amp; closed my eyes "don't go to sleep yet" she said "but I'm tired" I said "I know you are" I sighed &amp; opened my eyes " you know I need to get rest because I'm still sick" I said "but I would get bored if you are sleeping" she said "fine I'll stay up with you" I said "yay" she said in a baby voice i laughed at her cuteness then the door opened we looked over to see Gabe &amp; Brianna "hey Guys" I said "hey Brandy &amp; Chyna" Brianna said then sat on the floor "where's our money?" Chyna asked her "I don't have it" she said "you told us that yesterday" I said Chyna nodded "we'll call mom if you don't give it to us soon" Chyna said "ok I'll give you guys your money on Monday" she said "you better" I said while sitting up "I want to record new version of he loves me" Chyna said "can I sing on it?" Gabe asked her "yes you can" she said with smile I looked at time on my phone "7 hours" I said smiling "wooho" Chyna said "I'm proud of you guys" Brianna said with smile "thank you big sis" I said while hugging her "your welcome" she said then I pulled away Chyna yawned "aww someone's tired" I said "I am not tired" she said while laying down "you are so lets take the nap" "okay we'll leave come on Gabe" Brianna said "no" Gabe said she glared at him &amp; he looked scared &amp; wheeled out fast as he can "bye little sisters love you" Brianna said while getting up "bye big sis love you too" we said she walked out &amp; closed the door I laid down &amp; Chyna wrapped her arms around me &amp; kissed my cheek "I love you brandy poo" She said "I love you too baby girl" I said then went to sleep

(Chyna pov)

I woke up &amp; looked down at Brandy she is really cute even though she is sleeping I heard the door open I looked up to see Mom "hey mommy" I said with smile "hey baby" she said while sitting on the chair "how are you?" I asked her while stoking Brandy's hair "I'm great 'you?" she asked me "I'm awesome" I said smiling "what happened to Brandy's eye?" She asked my smile fades "my ex best friend punched her" I said "why?" she asked I told her what happened after I did she got really mad "I don't know her but I hate her so much" She said angrily "î can't believe that I was best friends with her" I said "I know you will beat someone up for Brandy" she said "I'm so overprotect of her" I said with smile "I know. I am overprotect of you too" I heard someone say I looked down at brandy &amp; her eyes still closed "Brandy are you awake?" I asked her she didn't say anything I started tickling her she started laughing "ok ok I'm awake" she said I stopped tickling her &amp; kissed her cheek "why aren't Brittany &amp; Brianna get along like you guys do?" Mom asked us we just shrugged "they do sometimes" brandy said "we thought you were gonna be here on saturday" I said "I changed my mind" she said "we missed you" Brandy said "I missed you guys too" she said I smiled "listen you are still going to school when you go to home for few couple weeks" mom said we sighed "at least we are there until noon" Brandy said "no until 4:00pm" mom said "ugh" we said "you can go to ant farm there" she said "oh until you see the studio in ant farm &amp; home" Brandy told me smiling I got very excited "I can't wait" I said excitedly "well I'm gonna take a nap" mom said as she stood up &amp; we stood up &amp; hugged her "I love you girls" she said "I love you too" we said with smile she smiled &amp; walked out I'm glad she is my mom I looked at brandy "how tall are you?" I asked her "5"1 " she said "wow I'm taller then you" I said shocked "I know" she said I smiled &amp; picked her up then hugged her &amp; she hugged me baçk "I love you so much Brandy Ann " I said "I love you too Chyna Ann" she said "are you ready to make new music?" I asked her with smile "of course" she said "lets change first we might have to rehearse after that" she nodded I grabbed our clothes &amp; walked to bathroom yes we are staying up all night tonight I hope everyone took a nap


	15. Chapter 15

(Brandy pov)

"Where's my glasses?" I asked Chy as I looked around "right here" she said while picking up my glasses &amp; gave them to me then I putted them on "thank you" I said with smile "no problem" she said while putting hers on now we look so cute "lets go" I said then wheeled out with her following me "hey Demi" I said happily as I spotted her then she looked up with little smile I know something's wrong "hey guys" she said 10 minutes later Chyna opened the door "after you" she said with smile I wheeled in "thank you Chyna" Demi &amp; I said "your welcome" she said as she put our backpack on table &amp; walked to the sofa then sat down on it I wheeled over to her &amp; I stood up with her help then I sat down next to her "5 hours until our very first single comes out" I said excitedly "holla!" Chyna said loudly then she started doing the dougie I laughed at her "I can't believe our very first single is almost here" I said "me either I can't do this without you, Brittany, Brianna &amp; mom" She said with smile "aww same here" I said smiling "I wuv you" she said while kissing my cheek "I love you too" I said with biggest smile "aww that's cute" Demi said we smiled I'm glad to have my best friend aka Chyna back I can't live without her anymore then Sisi walked in with Brittany &amp; Sierra sat next to me "hey I was about to sat here" Brittany said "too bad I saved this seat for her" I said with grin "ugh" Brittany said as she sat on one of chairs "hey little sisters &amp; Demi" Sierra said "yo" we said while Demi waving "how are ya feeling B?" She asked me "I am Still sick but awesome" I said "that's good" she said "yeah Chyna she thought that I was you when we first met" Chyna laughed "really?" "Yeah I did you look so alike" Sierra said "we know" I said Chyna nodded "so lets make music" She said

(Chyna pov)

"I'm hungry" I said as I stopped playing the piano "same here" Sierra &amp; Brandy said "what do you guys want?" I asked them while standing up "tacos &amp; pizza" Sierra said while giving me her money "chicken nuggets" Brandy said she was to about to give me her money "no I'll pay" I said with smile "b- "no buts" I said "fine" she said "lets go" Brittany said white getting up &amp; we walked out to the yard when we got there I saw Fletcher &amp; J playing basketball so we walked to them "hey guys" we said then Fletcher turned around "hey Chy &amp; Brittany" he said as he kissed my cheek "did you take the nap?" I asked them "yes in math class" Fletcher said while jay was nodding "good" Brittany said "well we have to go see you later" I told them "ok bye baby love you" he said while wrapping his arms around my waist &amp; I wrapped one arm around his neck then I kissed him softly &amp; he kissed back then I pulled away "love you too" I said with smile then walked away with Brittany I will miss Fletcher so much when I go to home

(Brandy pov )

I was playing game on my z-pad then my phone beeped &amp; I looked at it "hey are you busy? Adam asked in text "no for now why?" I asked in text "I wanna talk to you &amp; C on Skype" Adam said in text "oh wait a minute" I said in text "ok" I looked at Chyna "Adam wanna talk to us on Skype" I said with big smile "okay" she said with smile then I went to the Skype app on My z-pad &amp; called him. "Wait what about your eye?" Chyna asked me "he knows" I said "oh ok" she said "yo Chyna &amp; Brandy" Adam said as he answered I gave him the peace sign "hey bighead" Chyna said with smiłe "wow your head is bigger then mine" he said teasing her Chyna faked gasped "no my head iś not big" she said as she putted her arm around my shoulder he laughed at her "same old Chyna so I heard you punched someone for B" he said "yeah she did" I said with smile "yeah no one mess with my brandy poo" she said "brandy poo? What the hell?" Adam said with laugh "okay I was 2 when I started called her that" Chyna said annoyed "I love it when she called me that" I said "you do?" Adam asked me "yeah she does only me can call her that" She said while pointing her finger at him "okay okay anyway I'll try go to Z-tech for your performance" "oh my god really?" We asked with biggest smile "yeah I can't promise but I'll try my best" he said with smile "ok" I said "if I don't come then i will see you guys when you get home" he said we nodded I hope he can come "I have to go bed deuces" he said "ok deuces" we said as I hang up then turn off my z-pad I remembered something "when will we spray water at Lexi?" I asked Chyna with evil smile "I don't know" she said "well wanna do it now?" I asked her "yes" she said while wiggling her eyebrows "Brittany Sierra are you in?" I asked them "yeah we are" Brittany said while Sierra nodding "great lets go" Chyna said while standing up &amp; about to walk out but I pulled her back "did you forgot somebody?" I asked her "oh right" she said while picking me up then walked out

(Chyna pov)

I ran to the bathroom in our dorm &amp; opened the door &amp; I walked to the sink then I took my glasses off &amp; wiped makeup off then I put my hair in ponytail &amp; putted my glasses back on then i Grabbed the water guns &amp; ran out &amp; gave them to Sierra &amp; Brittany then I picked Brandy up then the boys walked in "hey guys what's up?" Augus asked us "let me guess you are going to Lexi's dorm to splash water at her?" fletcher asked us we nodded "how did you know?" I asked him "Brittany left us the note" he said "oh ok" I said "Lexi almost tripped me in math class" he said I got mad "we are going to kick her ass" Brandy said angrily I nodded "lets go" I said calmly then we walked out

When we got to Lexi's room I took the water gun from Sierra &amp; Brandy did the same "Fletcher knock on the door" I said quietly he nodded &amp; knocked on the door then we hided &amp; Lexi opened the door then We came out &amp; started shooting water at her "noo not my new dress" Lexi yelled "that dress is ugly" Brandy said I laughed "I know right? I said then we stopped shooting water "why did you trip my cousin" I asked lexi angrily "becausehe is the loser" she said then Brandy punched her really hard "don't ever call our cousin loser" she said angrily "oww" Lexi said "oh grow up" I said then we walked away to music room

(Fletcher pov)

"Did you see her face when I punched her?" Brandy asked every one while laughing "yeah she look so damn scared" I said while laughing Chyna nodded while laughing after while we calmed down "I wanted to punch her so bad for 3 years now" Brandy said "why?" Chyna asked her "because she beaten you up at cheerleader practice" she said "awww" Chyna said while hugging her "I remember your face when you called me on Skype that day" she said "yeah I scared you" Chyna said "yeah so lets record new version of he loves me" she said "yeah let's do it" Gabe &amp; Chyna said in the same time "babe can I sing on it?" I asked My beautiful princess with puppy face "yes you can you have the great voice" she said with giggle "yes!" I shouted happily then I ran to mic phone everyone laughed "wow you run so fast" Brittany said while walking to mic phone "yeah I'm faster then him" Chyna said while walking to the mic phone with Brandy "yeah you are" I said "Sierra put the music on" Brittany said Sierra nodded then she putted it on then the music started playing we started dancing to the beat then chyna started singing

Chyna: Tired of plucking petals off of roses

Hitting the floor one after another

Brittany: It's turning my fingers red

Could this be my ignorance

That's leading me to believe yeah If I had a-

Brandy: If I had a wish I'd

Rather keep my head in the clouds

Ignorance is bliss so

Can I just pretend for now, for now

Chyna:He loves me he loves me not

Fletcher &amp; Gabe: alright Can you my darling, can you picture this?

Brittany: Will I know before the petals drop?

Fletcher &amp; Gabe:Can you my darling, can you picture this

Brandy: He loves me he loves me not

F&amp;G: alright Can you my darling, can you picture this

Brittany Brandy &amp; Chyna: Tell me now before the petals drop

F&amp;G &amp; girls: Can you my darling, can you picture this

Brandy: Wishing on every star and

chasing fairytales from a book

One after another

Daisies and buttercups

Brittany: Am I just a fool in love

Chyna: Maybe I'm clueless and young, but if I

Brandy:If I had a wish I'd

Rather keep my head in the clouds (Brittany: in the clouds)

Ignorance is bliss so

Can I just pretend for now, for now

Chyna:He loves me he loves me not

F&amp;G: alright Can you my darling, can you picture this

Brittany: Will I know before the petals drop

F&amp;G: Can you my darling, can you picture this

Brandy: he loves me he loves me not

F&amp;G: alright Can you my darling, can you picture this

Chyna Brandy &amp; Brittany: Tell me now before the petals drop

F&amp;G: alright Can you my darling, can you picture this

Chyna &amp; Brandy: whoa whoa whoa whoa

Brittany:Make you wanna say oh oh

Brandy &amp; Chyna: na na na na

Brittany: 1 2 3 sing!

Brittany, Brandy &amp; Chyna: Will I know before, before the petals drop

Let me know before, before my heart stops

(Brittany: there's nothing not to love)

Brandy:Tell me now before, before more petals drop drop drop drop

Chyna:He loves me he loves me not

F&amp;G: alright Can you my darling, can you picture this

Brittany: Will I know before the petals drop

F&amp;G: Can you my darling, can you picture this

Brandy: He loves me he loves me not

F&amp;G: alright Can you my darling, can you picture this

Brittany Brandy &amp; Chyna: Tell me now before the petals drop

Chyna: whoa whoa

Girls: Picture this!

Chyna &amp; Brandy: whoa whoa whoa

Brittany: tell me my darling can you picture this

Chyna &amp; Brandy: whoa whoa whoa

F&amp;G &amp; Brandy: Can you my darling, can you picture this

Brandy &amp; Chyna: na na na na

The girls &amp; boys: Can you my darling, can you picture this!

"Wow Chyna is right you can sing" Gabe told me "yeah Singing is my secret gift" I said with smile " I remember the time when you sang to me at ihop" Chyna said with blush "you do?" I asked her she nodded "I was so shocked inside you are so so talented" She said while walking up to me I smiled &amp; kissed her "eww" Gabe said Chyna kicked him while kissing me back "oww not my good leg" he said "oh grow up" Brandy said Chyna pulled away from the kiss "what time is it?" Chyna asked everybody "um 10:30" Brandy said as She looked down at her phone "what? 1 hour &amp; 30 mins until right here hits on iTunes" Chyna said excitedly "I know" She said with smile then they started doing dougie me &amp; everybody laughed at them "what? We are just so excited" Brandy said Chyna nodded


	16. Chapter 16

(Chyna pov)

"30 minutes until right here" I said excitedly "I know" Brandy said with smile "I'm glad I'm doing this with you" I said with smile "same here" she said smiling "I love you" I said while kissing her cheek "I love you more" she said I smiled I heard a flash goes off we looked up to see mom &amp; trifecta's mom holding their camera "hey mom mrs. McClain" I said "hey babies" mom said "hey Chyna &amp; Brandy" Mrs. McClain said Brandy waved at them "how are you feeling Brandy poo?" I asked my favorite sister "little better my stomach kinda hurts" she said "aww poor Baby let me know if it start hurting alot" I said she nodded "wanna listen to the new version of he loves me?" I asked our mom &amp; Mrs. McClain "sure" they said with smile Sierra putted it on after the song ends "I love it" mom said mrs. McClain nodded "thank you" Brandy, Brittany &amp; I said with smile "your welcome who sang the Background with Gabe?" Mom asked "me" Fletcher said "you have the amazing voice" mom said with smile "thank you" he said "your welcome" she said "so Fletch when will you show me my surprise?" I asked him with smile "now" he said with biggest smile on his face aww he is so cute "ok" I said excitedly we stood up I looked at Brandy "don't worry I won't let someone sit in your seat" she said with smile I nodded "I'll be right back love you" I said with smile "ok love you too" she said I grabbed my boyfriend's hand we walked out

(Fletcher pov)

I opened the door of art room "close your eyes no peeking" I told Chy as I walked in after her "fine" she said then she closed her eyes I walked to the painting of me &amp; her when we were 11 &amp; picked it up then walked to her "open your eyes" I said with smile then she opened her eyes &amp; gasped "oh my god I love it" she said with a cute smile of hers "I'm glad you love it this is your early second week Anniversary present" I said while putting the painting down "you are the best boyfriend ever" she said while wrapping her arms around my neck &amp; I wrapped my arms around her waist "and you are the best girlfriend ever" I said with smile she smiled &amp; kissed me softly &amp; I kissed her back then we pulled away "I love you babe" she said "I love you more" I said with smile she blushed "lets go" she said while grabbing my hand then we walked out hand in hand

(Chyna pov)

I walked in with Fletcher &amp; I saw Brittany &amp; Brianna tossing Brandy around "ahh stop tossing Me around like the bag of the potatoes!" Brandy yelled "okay" Brittany said then she tossed her &amp; I ran to the center of room &amp; I caught her "are you crazy? She is still sick!" I yelled to my two older siblings "we was just so bored" Brianna said I shook my head at them "I should have go to get ice cream with others" Brandy said while shaking her head I walked to the couch &amp; sat down then put her on my lap "I'm telling mom" I told my two dumb sisters with smirk "we don't care" they said "you should" Brandy said "are you ok?" I asked her with worried look on my face"I'm feeling little dizzy" she said i looked at Brittany &amp; Brianna "come here" I said they walked to me scared oh yeah they should be scared &amp; I slapped them "ow" they cried I smiled evily "that's what you get" I said " you are so mean" Brittany said "no I am not" I said "yes you are" she said brandy slapped her "no She is not mean she is the sweetest little sister you could have" she said defending me" I smiled that girl &amp; fletcher always make me smile even tho I'm mad or upset "aww and you are the sweetest big sister" I said while looking at her she smiled "why can't we get along like them?" I heard Brittany asked Brianna "sometimes you get along" I said Brandy nodded "you are my best friends and Chyna is the better sister then you guys just saying" she said with smile "yay I am better sister then you guys ha" I said They laughed "without you guys I am nothing I am glad you guys are my family" I told them "aww group hug" Brianna said we group hugged I knew Someone is not in this hug "hey Fletcher come here" I said "me?" He said "duh you are the part of the family too" Brandy said then He ran over to us &amp; joined the hug "aww look at my babies" mom said while walking with others then she took the picture of us "mom!" We all yelled did I just hear fletcher called our mom "mom" it's weird but in the cute way "did you call her mom?" I asked him "yeah I did are you okay with that?" He asked us "yeah you are the part of the family anyway" I said with smile my sisters &amp; mom nodded "besides jay , Sierra &amp; Lauryn Call me mom" Mom said they nodded "few seconds until right here" Brandy said with smile "yayy" I said excitedly then I looked at the clock " 1" we said together then the hand reached 12 we looked at each other with big smile on our faces "I can't believe it's finally here" I said "me either our dreams is coming true" she said with smile "we are proud of you guys" Sierra said with smile Lauryn nodded "thank you guys for believing in us and helping us" I said with smile "yeah what she said you made our dream come true" Brandy said with smile "Aww we love you girls" they said while hugging us "we love you too" we said while hugging them back they pulled away "here's your ice cream Brandy "jay said while giving the cup of it to her "thank you bro" she said "you have to share with Chyna" mom said "but I am still sick" she said "I don't care if I get sick" I said with smile "okay" she said then I got two spoons &amp; she removed the top &amp; we started eating it then I realized something where's Demi? "Guys where's Demi?" I asked them "I don't know last time I saw her in art class" Fletcher said "I heard she is sharing the dorm with Olive" Augus said I started getting worried I think that bitch did something to her I looked at Brandy she looked so worried "I think Olive did something to her" I said "me too" she said

(Demi pov)

Olive punched &amp; kicked me last time "get out of our sight" she said I got up then walked out what did I do to deserve this? I bumped into someone &amp; they fell "oh my god I'm sorry a-" "Its ok" they said as they stood up &amp; looked up it was my one of idols Chyna "Demi what happened to your cheek?" She asked me with worried look "um I fell" I lied "tell me the truth" she said "Olive and Lexi beaten me up" I said with the tears in my eyes "oh Honey" she said while hugging me I started crying

while hugging her back "don't cry please" she said "why do you care about me?" I asked her "because you aren amazing person &amp; I know we just met but I think we are going to be great friends" I smiled "me too" I said I can't believe I am friends with the two most beautiful girls in the world eppp!You are not going back to your dorm tonight" she said "where will I sleep?" I asked "our dorm I don't want olive &amp; Lexi to beat you up again" she said "oh ok" I said "you go to music room I have to go our dorm to get some things " she said "okay see you there" I said then we walked in different directions

(Chyna pov)

I feel bad for Demi she doesn't deserve this ugh I hate Lexi and Olive so much I wanna kick their ass for beating my fan &amp; new friend up I opened the dorm's door &amp; walked in then I walked to the dresser &amp; opened Brandy's drawer to get two of her hoodies one for her one for me then my phone beeped "Chyna bring the thermometer" Brandy said in text "okay can I wear your hoodie?" I asked in text "Chy you don't need to ask you can wear anything are mine:)" "awe okay see you soon love you Brandy poo:* "love you too hurry back I have the surprise for azyou" I smiled excitedly then i putted my phone back in my pocket first Fletcher had the surprise for me &amp; now Brandy I putted her hoodie &amp; zipped it then grabbed another one for her then walked to my desk &amp; grabbed the thermometer &amp; was about to grabbed my book but something caught my eye it was friendship necklace Brandy gave me in third grade &amp; I picked it up then I had the flashback

(flashback)

I was watching TV in the den then Brandy wheeled in "hey Chy" she said with smile "hey Brandy poo" I said with smile Brandy wheeled over to me "I got something for you" she said then she gave the box to me "what is it?." I asked her "just open it" she said smiling I opened it then I saw the necklace then I picked it up "look at the heart" she said "I love you BFF" I read aloud then I stood up &amp; hugged her tightly "I love you too &amp; I love this necklace I'm going to wear it everyday" she smiled &amp; kissed my cheek "want me to help you to put it on?" I nodded then gave it to her then I turned around &amp; she putted it on I smiled

(End of flashback)

I smiled at the memory &amp; I haven't wear it since she got to Z-tech. I decided to put it on then I putted it on &amp; grabbed themonter &amp; my book then I ran out Closing the door behind me &amp; I locked it then I skipped to the music room

I walked in &amp; saw Brandy taking the sefiles I sneaked walked behind the sofa &amp; made my one of funny faces &amp; she saw me &amp; turned around "hey Chy" she said with laugh "hey Brandy poo" I said with smile then I jumped into sofa &amp; sat down next to her &amp; Demi "have you tell them what happened?" I whispered in Demi's ear "She only told me &amp; Fletcher" Brandy whispered to me I know she heard me then she noticed my necklace "aww you are wearing the friendship necklace I gave you in third grade" she said with smile "it's so special to me" I said smiling "guys go to without Chyna &amp; Brandy so Brandy can give Chyna her surprise" Lauryn said with smile they stood up &amp; walked out Fletcher left without giving me the kiss oh I am gonna get him later

(Brandy pov)

I picked Chyna's guitar up &amp; putted it on my lap then looked at her she was thinking about something "Chyna!" I yelled she snapped out of it &amp; looked at me then her eyes got big "so I wrote the song for you hope you like it" I said with the smile then started strumming the guitar then started singing

Whenever I'm down, I call on you my friend

A helping hand you lend, in my time of need so I

I'm calling you now, just to make it through

What else can I do, don't you hear my please

Friends may come and friends may go

But you should know that

I've got your back, it's automatic

So never hesitate to call

Cuz I'm your sister and always for ya and I

I don't know what I'd ever do without you

From the beginning to the end

You've always been here right beside me

So I'll call you my best friend

Through the good times and the bad ones

Whether I lose or If I win

I know one thing that never changes and

That's you as my best friend

Whenever I'm down

With all that's going on, It's really going on

Just one of those days

You say the right thing, to keep me moving

To keep me going strong, what else can I say!

Friends are there through thick and thin

Well I've been told that !

And I believe that it's automatic

Call me when you need a friend

Cuz I'm your sister (sister)

and always for ya and I don't know

I don't know what I'd ever do without you (oh)

From the beginning to the end (the beginning to the end!).

You've always been here right beside me

So I'll call you my best friend (call you my best friend!)

Through the good times and the bad ones

Whether I lose or If I win (I win!)

I know one thing that never changes and

That's you as my best friend

Remember oh yeah

I'll be there for you

When you're going through, (when you're going through!)

wouldn't you be my friend

Friend you can count on me (count on me!)

Call me when you need me (hey!)

I don't know (I don't know I don't know!) what I'd ever do without you

From the beginning to the end (the beginning to the end!)

You've always been here right beside me

So I'll call you my best friend (call you my best friend!)

Through the good times and the bad ones

Whether I lose or If I win (I lose or if I win)

I know one thing that never changes and

That's you as my best friend!

Oh whoa yeah that's you as my best friend

I stopped playing the guitar &amp; I putted it on the floor then looked at Chyna then she attacked me with biggest hug

I guess she liked it I hugged her back "I love this song so freaking much" she said I smiled "glad you love it" I said she kissed my cheek many times like mom "Man you are like mom when you do that" I said "you know you do that to me too" she said "Yeah" I said she touched my forehead &amp; sighed "you are really really burning up" she said while putting the themonter behind my sleeve "if you don't get better on Saturday I mean tomorrow we will not perform there's no way I let you perform sick" she said seriously "b- "no buts" she cutted me off I sighed she really care about my health so much "I know you want to perform but I don't want you to throw up on stage" she said "I know thank you for caring" I said with smile then the thermometer beeped then I putted it out behind my sleeve then I looked at it "oh no" then I showed it to Chyna then her eyes got big "it's high again" she said I sighed "give me my hoodie I'm cold" I said then she gave me my hoodie &amp; I putted it on &amp; she zipped it for me then my phone started ringing "hello?" I said "hey Brandy" my ex best friend Amber said I looked at Chyna &amp; "it's amber" I mouthed to her "put on the speaker" She mouthed "um hi" I said to Amber as I putted the phone on the speaker "I'm sorry" she said I rolled my eyes I know she is not sorry "your not if you are you shouldn't make my baby sister cry &amp; made the rumors about me" I said angrily "you mean your cousin?" "No we are sisters" "well she is an bitch" I got really mad "don't call her that and you are the biggest bitch" I said "I can't believe I called you you are the whore" Chyna got mad &amp; took my phone "listen don't call my big sister that you dumb bitch!" she yelled then hang up on her face then gave my phone to me I looked at it &amp; blocked Amber then went to twitter &amp; I checked my mentions " ChynaAparks: I don't play when it comes to my sister itsbrandyAP #overprotectlilsister" I smiled &amp; retweeted the tweet then I tweeted her back "Aww I love you so much Baby girl" "I love you too" I heard her say I looked at her with smile &amp; I kissed her cheek


	17. Chapter 17

(Chyna pov)

"Are you ready B?" I asked Brandy"yeah Chy" Brittany said I looked at her like "I was not talking to you" "yeah I am Chy" Brandy said while glaring at Brittany. I walked to the micphone stand with my guitar &amp; started playing it then started singing

Chyna: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying Aoh

Gotta let go

And I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying Aoh

Baby, let's go

(I gave the guitar to Fletcher as the music started playing then I grabbed my mic then I ran to Brandy &amp; we started dancing as She started singing)

Brandy: I came to dance, dance, dance, dance

I hit the floor

'Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands

Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Yeah yeah (talking: Come on Chyna)

Chyna:'Cause it goes on and on and on

And it goes on and on and on

Both: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying Aoh

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying Aoh

Baby, let's go

Brandy: 'Cause We gon' rock this club

We gon' go all night

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite

Chyna: I'm gonna take it all

I'm gonna be the last one standing,

Higher over all, I

I'm gonna be the last one landing

'Cause I-I-I believe it

And I-I-I I just want it all, I just want it all

Brandy: I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air

Put your hands in the air

both: Uh,

Come on!

Woo!

Throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying Aoh

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying Aoh

Baby, let's go

Chyna: 'Cause we gon' rock this club

We gon' go all night

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gon' light it up

both: like it's dynamite!

Chyna: like it's dynamite

We stopped singing &amp; fell on the sofa "we are tired now" we said while breathing heavily "then go to your dorm to get some rest" mom said "okay I need to talk to Sierra &amp; Lauryn" I said as I stood up then we walked to the side of the room "can you Cancel the Concert?" I asked them "sure there's no way we let Brandy perform sick" Sierra said "yeah her tempurture went high again" I said worried "oh my god" Lauryn said "well we are going to our dorm see you guys later" I said then I walked to mom &amp; hugged &amp; kissed her cheek "I love you mama" I said with the smile "I love you too &amp; Brandy &amp; you are the best kids I've got" She said with smile "hey!" Brittany &amp; Brianna yelled "oh they were tossing brandy around like the bag of potatoes earlier" I said with smirk "what!" Mom said angrily then they ran out &amp; she ran after them I looked at Brandy &amp; we started laughing while giving each other high five then I picked her up &amp; fletcher picked up our bag &amp; my guitar case "lets go guys" I said then we walked out

(Brandy pov)

I woke up &amp; saw that Chyna is not laying next to me I looked around &amp; saw her sitting on sofa reading her book "hey baby girl" I said with smile she looked over at me "hey sleepyhead" she said with smile "where's the boys &amp; Demi?" I asked her "Demi is in the class &amp; Fletcher is in the art room &amp; Gabe is in the bathroom but I don't know where Augus is" she said I sat up fast "wait If Olive or Lexi is in Demi's class they could do something to her" I said with big eyes "don't worry Lauryn is in the class with her" she said while standing up &amp; walked to her side of the bed then sat down with her legs crossed "goo- wait Lauryn is the student at Z-tech now?" She nodded "today is her first day" she said "hey B" Gabe said "hey little boy" I said "little boy? I'm the man" he said "you are not" Chyna said I nodded "if you are then you shouldn't still have stuffed dog" I said with smirk He rolled his eyes "that's why Brittany is my favorite cousin" he said "hey!" We said "bye evil cousins" he said as he limped out &amp; closed the door "I can't believe he is turning 11 next month" I said "me either time flies" she said "I still can't believe you are my sister" I said with smile "me either I'm happy that we are" she said smiling

(Chyna pov)

I walked to the art room to bring Fletcher food &amp; I opened the door "her- I saw Olive &amp; Fletcher arguing "don't call her and Brandy sluts" Fletcher said with mad look on his face wow he is hot when he is mad "they are brandy can't sing she sound like the dog" Olive said I got mad "what did you just say?" I asked her angrily while walking to them "you heard me" she said "now leave" Fletcher said while opening the door "before you go I wanna tell you something" I told her "what?" "You will never be my best friend again cuz Brandy have been &amp; always be my best friend" i said truthfully "whatever" she said then walked out then turned around to say something but Fletcher slammed the door on her face &amp; he walked to me then I gave his food to him "give me the money I still have to get mine &amp; B's food cuz I didn't have enough money" I said he gave me his wallet "here" he said with smile "thanks" I said as I leaned in &amp; kissed him for a minute then I pulled away "see you later I love you baby" I said with smile "I love you too beautiful" he said with smile I blushed while walking out to the courtyard to get mine &amp; my sister's food

20 minutes later I unlocked &amp; opened our dorm door "I'm back" I sang "finally I am starving" Brandy said "did you miss me?" I asked she shook my head I pouted while putting the food on my desk "i am kidding yes I did" she said with giggle I looked at her with smile then I walked to her &amp; hugged her tightly &amp; she hugged me back then I pulled away &amp; I sat down next to her "what were you doing?" I asked her "I was studying for our history test but I realized the test is in 2 weeks so I will study later then I got my songbook &amp; started writing the song" she said "give me your songbook" I said she just gave me her songbook "it's not finished yet" she said "I don't care" I said while reading the lyrics

Turn your radio up, turn your radio up, yeah

Turn your radio up, turn your radio up, yeah

Ain't no other Shawty I've heard of baby,

Put a million on that that that that,

I took my world and gave you half of it baby,

I pray you'll never give it back back back back.

"Wow the lyrics are good so far" I said with smile "thank you" she said smiling I started thinking then I grabbed my guitar then I started strumming it

"I love your style,

I love your smile,

I love your eyes,

They look like diamonds to me!

So you could have it all,

All of it baby,

" I sang "perfect" she said with smile then I grabbed the pen &amp; wrote the lyrics in her songbook "why thank you" I said with smile "your welcome" she said "let me tell you what happened at the art room" I said then I told her what happened "you told her that?" I nodded "last night I realized that she never was &amp; not will be my best friend cuz you always been &amp; will always be my best friend" I said with smile "aww I love you" she said with smile "I love you too" I said as I kissed her cheek

(Brandy pov)

Chyna was taking the nap &amp; I was watching videos on YouTube then my phone vibrated I paused the video &amp; I picked my phone up &amp; looked at it then I saw that my one of best friends Alexus is calling me I plugged my headphones to my phone I answered her call "hey girl" I said quietly "hey B" she said she sounded sad "what's wrong?" I asked her worried she started crying "Arthur is cheating on me with our one of ememies amber" that asshole is gonna pay "Alexus I'm sorry I will kick their asses when I get home" I said calmly "it's ok I thought he loved me" I feel so sorry for her Arthur was her first love "hey thats his loss you will find someone who loves you" I said "yeah you are right thanks Brandy can you sing to me?" I started wigging my eyebrows Alexus is big fan of Chyna "hold on Alex" I said with smile "okay" then I pulled my headphones off I looked at Chy "baby girl wake up" I said while I gently shaking her she opened her eyes &amp; smiled "hey Brandy poo" she said with raspy voice "hey Chy" I said with smile then I grabbed my phone "I'm on phone with my best friend she is sad because she have some boyfriend problems she asked me if I can sing to her And she is big fan of you" I said "okay okay I will sing with you" she said smiling I putted the phone on speaker "hey I'm back" "okay" I gave Chyna the look she nodded then we started Singing the chorus of rise

"Dry those tears from your eyes

And everything will be alright

You know the rainbow's just in sight

Dust your wings off as you rise

If your heart feels overwhelmed

Just know you're never by yourself

Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high

And together we'll rise"

"Thanks B" Alexus said "your welcome you need to know that someone was singing to you too" I said with smile "who?" "My baby sister Chyna please don't scream" I said "ok hi Chyna" she said "hi Alexus" Chyna said "so Chy we have to kick her soon ex boyfriend &amp; Amber's asses when we get home" I said she looked confused "he is cheating on her with that slut" I mouthed to her she got mad "ok I want to punch Amber so bad for long time now" she said "wait do you know Amber?" Alexus asked Chyna "yeah I do" "she made my baby girl cry in third grade c– Chyna cut me off "cause she told me that I can't sing" "I punched her really hard that day" "you did?" Chyna asked me shocked "I did" I said "I don't remember that" she said "cause you was at home when I did I said "oh" she said "Guys I have to go Choir rehearsal bye Alexus said "ok bye call me or Skype me later" "bye Alexus" Chyna said "ok thanks for making me better girls" "your welcome we are always here for you" we said "I know bye" then she hung up "come on we have to get ready for music class" I said "I'm still tired can we stay here pwease?" Chyna asked in baby voice &amp; putted on the puppy face "fine" I said giving in "yay you are the best big sister In the world" she said "I know I'm the best big sister in the world" I said with smile I looked at Chyna she fell asleep man she look so fucking adorable I picked my phone up &amp; took a picture of her then I putted my phone on my night stand &amp; plugged it to the changer then I grabbed my book &amp; laid down next to Chyna I looked at her &amp; kissed her cheek "I love you Chy" I whispered she smiled in her sleep ok she heard me I opened my book &amp; started reading 20 minutes later I yawned &amp; closed my book then putted it on my night stand &amp; rolled over then fell asleep


	18. Chapter 18

(Chyna pov)

I woke up &amp; looked at Brandy she look so adorable even thought she is sleeping I got up &amp; walked to bathroom 5 minutes later I walked out &amp; saw that Brandy is awake "hey Brandy poo" I said with smile "hey baby girl" she said with smile I walked to the bed &amp; laid down next to her "what are we doing tonight?" She asked me "I don't know" I said "I'm hungry" she said "me too" I said as I got up &amp; picked her up &amp; grabbed our clothes then walked to bathroom 30 minutes later I walked out with her in my arms &amp; walked to her night stand then i grabbed her phone &amp; gave it to her "thanks" she said with smile "your welcome" I said as I walked to my night stand &amp; grabbed my phone then putted it in my pocket &amp; walked out to courtyard when we got there I walked to the table &amp; sat Brandy on the chair "what do you want?" I asked her with smile "Chicken tenders &amp; fries" she said with smile "ok I'll be right back" I said "ok I love you" she said smiling "I love you too" I said with smile I walked away to get our food

(Brandy pov)

I pulled my phone out to see if I have any texts "hey Brandy I love your song" my friend from Germany said in text I smiled "hey Paula thank you" I said in text I went to twitter app &amp; checked my mentions "hey Brandy" my older sister said I looked up "hey Brittany" I said "where's Chyna?" She asked me "she is getting our food" I said she nodded as she sat down "why didn't you guys tell me that Chyna is adopted?" I asked her "cause we know you was gonna tell her" she said its true "well it's true" I said Chyna walked to us with the food &amp; she settled the food on the table &amp; she sat down next to me "hey Brittany" she said "hey Chy" Brittany said "don't call me that" she said "why?" Brittany asked her "cuz only Fletcher &amp; Brandy can call me that" she said I smiled as I started eating "why are they only get to call you that?" Brittany asked "cause they are my favorite people" she said as she started eating "oh" Brittany said as she tried to take my chicken tender but I hitted her hand "oww" she said "don't touch my food" I said she tried to take Chyna's but Chyna glared at her "don't touch mine either" she said

(Chyna pov)

"Chyna Chyna Chyna" Lauryn said I looked up at her "what Lauryn?" I said with annoyed tone "say hi to keek" she said I looked at her phone "hi keek now leave me alone Lauryn " I said I looked down at my phone "I swear she just always doesn't have the attitude just today" she said I rolled my eyes "I don't have the attitude" I said "sureee anyway buy right here on iTunes" she said with smile I looked at her phone again "it would mean alot to me and Brandy" I said with smile she stopped the recording &amp; posted it on keek Sierra walked in with brandy following her "we got the snacks and movie" Brandy said "yay what movie?" Lauryn asked her "Scary movie" Brandy said with annoyed tone "hell no there's no way we are watching scary movie" I said "that's what I told Sierra" She said "come on guys just one time" Sierra said "fine" we said Sierra putted the movie in &amp; pressed play then turned the lights off &amp; walked to sofa &amp; sat down next to Lauryn Brandy wheeled over to sofa she stood up with my help then she sat down next to me we started watching the movie during the movie "don't open the do- me &amp; Brandy screamed Lauryn &amp; Sierra laughed at us we glared at them another scary part came on we screamed again why did Sierra pick this movie? After the movie "if we have the nightmares tonight we'll kill you" I told Sierra joking she laughed "well we are going to our dorm to finish writing the song" i said "ok see you later" Lauryn said I got up &amp; picked Brandy up then walked out

10 minute later I opened the door &amp; walked in then putted Brandy on sofa &amp; I grabbed my guitar &amp; her songbook then sat down next to her "I think the chorus will go like this" I said then started strumming the guitar then started singing

"Because I know that all my dreams

Are coming true yeah

And I know-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

I'll never feel the way I feel boy

With you oh baby you yeah you,

You oh baby you yeah you,"

Then I stopped singing &amp; looked at her "loved it" she said with smile "thanks" I said with smile she took the guitar from me &amp; started strumming it then started singing

"See I'll go up and get a star for you baby

Pick it out and bring it back back back back

I'm glad you opened up your heart for me baby

I ain't lying that's a fact fact fact fact " then I started rapping

I remember us sitting up late in my room

Memories runnin' thru my head head head head

You the only one I want if you were to leave me

I don't know what I would do instead stare stare Because I love ya I love ya

Even if I'm tempted I swear

I'll never put none of them others above ya

Hoping I can get along with your family

Cus I'm in it for the long hard like truckers

Party in love, and the purple label kisses, just give me a minute

And I'll call you my boyfriend

We can look exquisite, trips to the pacific

Look up in the sky like look Mèma I did it" then we started singing the chrous together then we stopped singing &amp; I was thinking of bridge "I got it" she said then started singing

"Turn your radio up, Turn your radio up, yeah

Turn your radio up, Turn your radio up, yeah

Baby throw your hands up, let me see you throw your hands up yeah,

Let me see them hands up, Let me see them hands up,

Because I love you,"

"Perfect" I said "thanks" she said as she putted my guitar on floor and wrote all lyrics in her songbook we yawned at the same time "why are we tired? we took the nap"she said "I know right?" I said as I got up &amp; picked her up &amp; got our pjs then walked to bathroom 15 minutes later I walked out with her in my arms &amp; saw Fletcher laying down on his bed &amp; is on his phone "hey babe" I said with smile he looked up "hey Chy and Brand-Brandy" he said with smile "hey Fletch" Brandy said with smile I walked to our bed &amp; putted her on it &amp; she laid down &amp; putted the covers over her I walked to Fletcher &amp; bented down then kissed him softly &amp; he kissed back then pulled away "I love you so much Fletcher" I said while looking him in the eyes "I love you more princess" he said with smile I blushed "goodnight" I said with smile he stood up &amp; got his pjs "goodnight" he said with smile he was about to go to bathroom but Augus ran in &amp; to their bathroom he sighed &amp; turned around "c- I cutted him off "yes you can" I said with smile "thanks" he said as he run to our bathroom I walked to our bed then laid down next to Brandy &amp; putted the covers over me then wrapped my arms around my Brandy poo &amp; kissed her cheek "goodnight I love you beautiful" I said "I love you too baby girl" she said I smiled &amp; fell asleep


	19. Chapter 19

(Chyna pov)

I am in the dark room I am so scared "Chyna?" Someone said "Brandy? Is that you?" I said "yeah it's me" she said "I am so scared" I said "me too Aunt Roxanne &amp; uncle Darryl will kill me" she said I got mad why are they killing my sister/Best friend? I hate them so damn much then the door opened &amp; the lights turned on I saw Aunt Roxanne &amp; uncle Darryl "ready to get killed?" Aunt Roxanne asked brandy with evil smile she shook her head "well too bad"she said I got tears in my eyes I looked at Brandy she got tears in her eyes we hugged each other last time "I love you Baby girl" She said crying "I love you too Brandy poo" I said crying I kissed her cheek before we pulled away uncle Darryl grabbed her &amp; putted the gun to her stomach &amp; shot her "nooo" I screamed

I woke up crying then sat up "Chy? Are you ok?" brandy asked me while rubbing her eyes I didn't answer I kept crying thank god she's alive she hugged me tightly &amp; I hugged her back "bad dream?" She asked me I nodded after I calmed down "wanna talk about it?" She asked me while wiping my tears away with her thumb I nodded then I told her what happened in the dreams "they won't kill me" she said "I know but it felt so real" I said as we laid down "can you sing to me?" I asked her giving her puppy face "sure" she said then she sang the chorus of rise after she finished "I love you Brandy poo" I said with smile she smiled "I love you too baby girl" she said I wrapped my arms around her &amp; kissed her cheek then fell asleep

(Brandy pov)

I woke up by Chyna's phone ringing "Chyna answer your damn phone" I said as I rolled over she sighed &amp; answered it I grabbed my phone to see what time is it It's 10:00 ugh I'm so tired I closed my eyes 2 minutes later "Brandy wake up" Chyna said softly "5 minutes Chy" I said "no wake up Brandy Ann or I'll tickle you" she said I sighed &amp; sat up "I hate you" I said "I love you too" she said with laugh I rolled my eyes smiling she got up "come on mom is making pancakes" she said while picking me up I looked at the boys &amp; Demi "should we wake them up" I asked her "I think we- "hey Brandy &amp; Chyna" Demi said while sitting up "hey Demi" we said with smile Demi got up "wanna have the breakfast with us &amp; our family?" I asked her "mom is making pancakes" Chyna said "sure I love pancakes" she said with smile "lets go" I said then they walked out to kitchen

10 minutes later they walked in "hey guys" we said with smile "hey Chy-Chy B &amp; Demi " Lauryn &amp; Sierra said with smile Brittany , Brianna,Mrs &amp; mr. McClain &amp; Jay waved "hey Babies" mom said then chyna walked to the kitchen table &amp; she putted me on chair &amp; she sat down next to me then I putted my head on the table "why are you so tired?" Brianna asked me "Chyna woke me up in the middle of night" I said "why?" She asked me "she had the bad dream" I said "what happened in the dream Chyna?" She asked Chyna. Chyna told them what happened in the dream "I have the feeling that they will kidnap us &amp; kill Brandy" she said "baby that will not happen" mom said "yes it will" she said I putted my head up &amp; looked at my baby girl "Chy they will not kidnap us &amp; kill me" I said she nodded "I'll get you Sisi for making us watch that movie" she said "I'm sorry Chyna" Sierra said "it's ok" she said "Chy?" I said "yeah?" She said "I love you" I said with smile "I love you too Brandy poo" she said in baby voice with smile she kissed my cheek "have you guys finish writing new song?" Sierra asked us "yep" Chyna said with smile "Can you sing it?" Lauryn asked us with smile we shook our heads "not now" Chyna said she pouted we started eating our pancakes "your pancakes is best" Chyna told mom "I agreed" I said "me too" Sierra said Lauryn nodded "sorry mom" they told their mom she smiled telling them it's okay "thank you girls" mom said with smile "your welcome" we said with smile

After we finished eating "lets go to music room" Sierra told me, Lauryn demi, Jay &amp; my sisters We nodded &amp; they got up &amp; Chyna picked me up then they walked out

(Chyna pov)

Me &amp; Brandy putted the headphones on "are you ready?" Lauryn asked us we nodded then Sierra putted the music on then we started singing

Both: Turn your radio up, turn your radio up, yeah

Turn your radio up, turn your radio up, yeah

Brandy: Ain't no other Shawty I've heard of baby,

Put a million on that that that that,

I took my world and gave you half of it baby,

I pray you'll never give it back back back back.

Chyna: I love your style,

I love your smile,

I love your eyes,

They look like diamonds to me!

So you could have it all,

All of it baby,

,

Both: Because I know that all my dreams

Are coming true yeah

And I know-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

I'll never feel the way I feel boy

With you oh baby you yeah you,

You oh baby you yeah you,

Brandy: See I'll go up and get a star for you baby

Pick it out and bring it back back back back

I'm glad you opened up your heart for me baby

I ain't lying that's a fact fact fact fact

Chyna: (rapping) I remember us sitting up late in my room

Memories runnin' thru my head head head head

You the only one I want if you were to leave me

I don't know what I would do instead stare stare

Cus I love ya I love ya

Even if I'm tempted I swear

I'll never put none of them others above ya

Hoping I can get along with your family

Cus I'm in it for the long hard like truckers

Party in love, and the purple label kisses, just give me a minute

And I'll call you my boyfriend

We can look exquisite, trips to the pacific

Look up in the sky like look Mèma I did it

Both: Cus I know that all my dreams

Are coming true yeah

And I know-ow-ow-ow-ow

I'll never feel the way I feel boy but with anybody but

You oh baby you yeah you,

You oh baby you yeah you,

You oh baby you yeah you,

You oh baby you yeah you,

Brandy: Turn your radio up, Turn your radio up, yeah

Turn your radio up, Turn your radio up, yeah

Chyna: Baby throw your hands up, let me see you throw your hands up yeah,

Let me see them hands up, Let me see them hands up,

Because I love you

Both: Cus I know that all my dreams

Are coming true yeah

And I know-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

I'll never feel the way I feel boy but with anybody but you boy

You oh baby you yeah you,

You oh baby you yeah you,

You oh baby you yeah you,

You oh baby you yeah you

You Yeah you

Î looked at my perfect sister &amp; smiled then she looked at me with smile then we highed five each other &amp; took our headphones off &amp; putted them on table "Chyna you can rap" Sierra &amp; Lauryn said with shocked faces I giggled "Thanks guys" I said with smile "your welcome" They said with smile "you can rap better then Olive" Fletcher said Brandy nodded "I know" I said while flipping my hair

I looked at Brandy I don't know why I had that dream last night if someone tried to kill her , my family friends &amp; boyfriend they have to kill me first I would risk my life for them "Chy why are you looking at me?" she asked me "you are just so perfect" I said with smile "aww" everyone said she blushed "no I'm too far from perfect" she said "well you are perfect to me" I said with smile she smiled "double aww" everyone said I picked her up &amp; hugged her tightly "I love you so much" I whispered in her ear "I love you so much more" she whispered back &amp; she kissed my cheek then we pulled away

I sat down next to My boyfriend &amp; I putted her on my lap

(Fletcher pov)

I was playing the game on my z-pad then I heard Chyna crying I looked up to see she is still asleep I putted the z-pad on my nightstand &amp; I got up &amp; walked to hers &amp; Brandy's bed "babe wake up" I said as I started shaking her she woke up &amp; looked around "where's Brandy?" she asked me "she is in Trifecta's room" I said she sighed in relief "I had the nightmare" she said while sitting up "what's the nightmare about?"

I asked her while sitting down on the bed she told me what happened in the nightmare "so Olive &amp; Lexi kidnapped Brandy &amp; they killed her?" I asked her she nodded "I'll kill Sierra for making us watch that scary movie" she said my eyes widen she laughed "I was joking babe" she said as she got up I did the same "you are so cute when you laugh" I said with smile she blushed &amp; wrapped her arms around my arms &amp; I wrapped mine around her waist we looked in each other's eyes then I leaned in &amp; kissed her softly &amp; she kissed back after 10 minutes later we pulled away Breathing heavily "wow that was" I trailed off "amazing" she said I nodded "I love you beautiful" I said with smile "I love you too handsome" she said while kissing my cheek she went to the bathroom I can't believe she is finally mine only mine I walked to my bed &amp; laid down thinking about Chyna

(Chyna pov)

I walked into dance studio &amp; saw Brandy dancing with Brittany &amp; Brianna then she saw me &amp; waved at me I smiled &amp; waved back she smiled &amp; sat down next to Sierra on the floor &amp; she hugged me &amp; I hugged her back then we pulled away then the music started playing then Brianna started rapping

Brianna: Uh huh!

It's Brianna La

I got one more problem with you girl

One less one less!

Problem

Brandy: Hey baby even though I hate ya!

I wanna love ya

I want you!

And even though I can't forgive you

I really want ya

I want you!

Brittany: Tell me, tell me baby

Why can't you leave me?

Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

I want you!

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

Jay: One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

Brittany &amp; Brandy: I got one less, one less problem

Jay: One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

Brittany &amp; Brandy: I got one less, one less problem

Brittany: I know you're never gonna wake up

I gotta give up

But it's you!

I know I shouldn't ever call back

Or let you come back

But it's you!

Brandy: Every time you touch me

And say you love me

I get a little bit breathless

I shouldn't want it

But it's you!

Brittany: Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

Jay: One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

Brittany &amp; Brandy: I got one less, one less problem

Jay: One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

Brittany &amp; Brandy : I got one less, one less problem

(I got up &amp; grabbed the mic then started walking to them &amp; started dancing with Brandy &amp; Brittany as Brianna started rapping)

Brianna: (rapping) It's Brianna La

Uh!

What you got?

Smart money bettin'

I'll be better off without you

In no time

I'll be forgettin' all about you

You saying that you know

But I really really doubt you

Understand my life is easy

When I ain't around you

Chyna: (rapping) lil C

To biggie to be here stressin'

I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you

More than I love your presence

And the best thing now

Is probably for you to exit

I let you go

Let you back

I finally learned my lesson!

No half-stepping

Either you want it or you just playin'

I'm listening to you knowin'

I can't believe what you're sayin'

There's a million you's baby boo

So don't be dumb

I got 99 problems

But you won't be one

Like what!

Brandy: One less, one less problem

One less, one less problem

Chyna: Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got (Brandy: I've got)

Jay: One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

Brittany, Brandy &amp; Chyna: I got one less, one less problem

Jay: One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

Brittany, Brandy &amp; Chyna: I got one less, one less problem

Sierra &amp; Lauryn started clapping "great job guys" they said with smile "thank you" we said with smile "Chyna your rapping skills is off the chain" Brandy said with smile "aww thank you" I said with smile "your welcome" she said "have you check your temperature" I asked her " yes I did it's still high" she said with sigh "I'm glad we canceled the concert tonight" Sierra said "yeah me too otherwise Brandy will throw up on the stage" Lauryn said "I really care about your health more then performing" I said while looking at Brandy "I know" she said with cute smile of hers "I love you" I said with smile "I love you too Chy" she said smiling I picked her up &amp; hugged her then she hugged me back &amp; I kissed her cheek I heard the flash &amp; we pulled away to see Lauryn holding her phone up "Lauryn!" We yelled "sorry guys this was so cute" she said with smile "what she said" Sierra said we rolled our eyes "I love you Cece" Lauryn said with smile "I love you too" Sierra said while hugging her she hugged her back Brandy pulled her phone out &amp; took the picture of them they pulled away "Brandy!" They yelled "sorry guys this was so cute" she mocked Lauryn "what she said" I mocked Sierra they glared at us we sweet smiled at them


	20. Chapter 20

(Brandy pov)

I woke up &amp; rolled over &amp; saw that Chyna is not next to me then looked around then I heard the bathroom open I looked over to see Fletcher "hey Fletch" I said "hey Brand-Brandy" he said "where's Chyna?" I asked her "I don't know I just woke up" he said "let me call her" I said as I grabbed my phone &amp; called her "hello?" "Where are you?" "I'm in the kitchen making my two favorite people breakfast" I smiled "aww" "yeah are Fletcher awake?" "Yep he is" "ok I have to finish cooking breakfast love you Brandy Poo" "ok love you too Chy" we Hung up "so where is she?" Fletcher asked me "she is in the kitchen making us br eakfast" I said "oh ok" he said "wanna watch TV?" I asked him "yeah" he said I grabbed the remote &amp; turned TV on then saw Jessie was on "do you want to watch this?" I asked him "sure I love this show" he said "ok" I said I looked at the TV &amp; saw the girl look like Olive "do you think that girl look like Olive?" I asked him "yeah she does" he said

(Chyna pov)

I walked out of the kitchen "hey Chyna" mr Grundy said with smile "hey Mr Grundy what's up?" I said with smile "can you &amp; your sister perform on Wednesday?" He asked me I sighed "I don't know Mr Grundy Brandy is really sick" I said "please you can do 4 songs" he said "fine we will do it" I said "thank you" he said with smile "your welcome" I said "bye tell Brandy that I hope that she gets better soon" he said with smile "I will bye" I said with smile he smiled &amp; walked away I walked to our dorm when I got there I unlocked &amp; opened the door I walked in I saw Fletcher &amp; Brandy watching TV "hey guys" I said with smile they looked over at me "hey babe" Fletcher said with smile "hey baby girl" Brandy said with smile I putted tray of our breakfast on table I walked to the couch &amp; sat down between them I gave Fletcher peck on the lips I looked at Brandy "how are you feeling?" I asked her "much worst then yesterday" she said I sighed "poor my Brandy poo" Fletcher laughed "what kind of nickname is Brandy poo?" He asked me I glared at him &amp; hitted him in the arm "I was only 2 when I started called her that" I said annoyed "oww" he cried I rolled my eyes "oh grow up" I said Brandy laid her head on my shoulder &amp; putted my arms around her "we have to perform on Wednesday" I said "why?" She asked me "I don't know but I think it's for Mr Grundy's charity event" I said "oh how many songs do we have to perform?" She asked me "4 songs" I said "oh ok let's eat" she said I got up &amp; grabbed the tray then sat back down &amp; we started eating

(Brandy pov)

Chyna &amp; I are laying on the bed watching TV "Chy?" I said "yeah?" She said "I love you" I said while looking at her with smile "I love you more Brandy poo" she said with smile "no I do" I said "no I do" she said as she started tickling me I started laughing "stop" I said "no until you say Chyna Ann loves Her Brandy poo more then music" she said while tickling me "fine Chyna Ann loves her Brandy poo more then music" I said she smiled &amp; stopped ticking me then kissed my cheek "do you love me more then music?" I asked her "yeah I do" she said with smile I smiled god why do this girl always make me smile? "Aww" I said then the door opened I saw Gabe with bruises on his face who did this to my baby cousin? "Oh my god Gabe who did this to you?" Chyna asked him worried "Dixon &amp; Lexi" he said I got mad &amp; I looked at Chyna she looked really mad "I'll be right back" she said angrily she stood up I know what'll she do "no don't do this" I said as I sat up "I have to" she said as she ran out

(Chyna pov)

I am pissed off why did they do this to my baby cousin? I saw Lexi talking to some girl I walked to her &amp; tapped her on her shoulder she turned around &amp; I punched her really hard she fell on floor "why did you punch me?" She asked me "cause you beaten my baby cousin up" I said angrily she laughed "he deserved it" she said "bitch he didn't do anything to you!" I said she stood up "what did you just call me?" She asked me "bitch cause you are one" I said with fake smile she slapped me "I am not Brandy is the bitch" she said I punched her again "do not call my sister that" I said angrily I walked away to our dorm when I got there I opened the door &amp; walked in saw Brandy &amp; Gabe asleep I looked at Gabe's face I sighed &amp; walked to his bed "god why did he deserve this?" I whispered to myself then putted the covers over him &amp; I kissed his forehead "I love you Gabe" I whispered then walked to mine &amp; Brandy's bed then I laid Down next to Brandy &amp; started thinking about The stuff then Fletcher walked in "hey Babe" I said "hey princess" he said with smile I blushed he looked at Gabe &amp; he sighed "this is all my fault" he said quietly "why?" I asked him while getting up "I was not looking for him I am horrible friend" he said as he looked down I walked to him &amp; lifted his chin up "listen it's not your fault and you are not the horrible friend you are the great friend and boyfriend" I said while looking at him in his beautiful blue eyes he smiled "did I tell you how much I love you?" He asked me "yes like 10000 times I love you more then you love me" I said then I kissed his cheek &amp; hugged him &amp; he hugged me back then kissed my head I smiled &amp; pulled away then grabbed my clothes &amp; went to mine , Brandy &amp; Demi's bathroom then I closed the door &amp; changed my clothes I putted the Michael Jackson shirt on then i putted the black jeans on &amp; putted the beanie saying "best friends forever" on then I putted my glasses on I looked myself in mirror wow I looked cute as usual then I opened the door &amp; walked out &amp; saw Demi "hey Demi" I said with smile "hey girl you look so cute" she said with smile "thanks how are you?" I asked her "I'm ok you?" She said with little smile I know she is not ok "are you sure? &amp; I'm good" I said "yeah I'm fine" she lied something is wrong I nodded &amp; pulled my phone out &amp; sat down on Fletcher's bed then took a seflie &amp; posted it on Instagram &amp; looked at Brandy &amp; got up then walked to her "Brandy wake up" I said as I started shaking her she opened her eyes "hey Chy did you punch Dixon or Lexi?" She said with smirk "yeah I punched Lexi two times" I said with proud smile she sat up &amp; I picked her up then grabbed her clothes , shoes &amp; beanie then walked to the bathroom &amp; closed the door &amp; sat her on the counter &amp; started helping her to change her clothes 20 minutes later I putted her glasses on her "girl you look so cute" I said with smile she is wearing the Michael Jackson shirt , my blue jeans , the black beanie saying best friends forever &amp; black chucks "thanks" she said with smile "your welcome I grabbed my friendship necklace on &amp; putted it on then i picked her up then opened the door &amp; walked out "aww you two look so adorable" Demi said with smile "thank you" we said with smile "your welcome" she said I grabbed my guitar case &amp; putted it on my shoulder "Fletcher bring our backpack when you go to dance studio!" I yelled "okay love you!" He yelled "love you too!" I yelled as I opened the door "bye guys" Demi said "bye dems" we said with smile then I walked out

(Lauryn pov)

I was playing my guitar "hey guys" Chyna said i looked over to see my two little sisters aww they look so cute "hey Chy-C &amp; B you guys look so cute" I said everybody nodded "we know" they said with smile "guys guess what?" Sierra &amp; I asked them excitedly they looked at each other "what?" Chyna asked us "we will record the remix of rise with you guys" I said excitedly "no way!" Brandy &amp; Chyna yelled excitedly "yes way!" I said excitedly "when will we record it?" Brandy asked us with the smile "Tomorrow at. 7pm" I said Chyna frowned "I can't do it tomorrow cuz I have the date with Fletcher" she said. shit we forgot Tomorrow is their 2 weeks anniversary "sorry we forgot Tomorrow is y'all 2 weeks anniversary how about right now?" Sierra asked her We nodded "okay lets do this" Brandy said with smile we walked to the mics &amp; Putted the headphones on then mom number 2 aka mrs. Parks putted the music then I started singing

Lauryn: I used to be afraid of giving up

The road was just too tough

Out here on my own

My path was so alone

But now I see clearly

Everything within me

Is reaching up to the sky

I can see the world with open eyes

Sierra: You can't let it pass you

Just take hold and grasp it

Now's the time to take a chance

Lauryn: With the strength of a thousand men

Climbing to my feet again

Chyna &amp; Brandy: So dry those tears from your eyes

And everything will be alright

You know the rainbow's just in sight

Dust your wings off as you rise

If your heart feels overwhelmed

Just know you're never by yourself

Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high

And together we'll rise

Sierra: Never lift your head up to the sky

And find yourself asking why?

Never seen eye to eye

With the hardships of life

But faith is where my heart is

That energy replaces my doubts

Won't let my trials get the best of me

I'm marching forth towards my destiny

Sierra , Chyna &amp; Brandy: You can't let it pass you

Just take hold and grasp it

Now's the time to take a chance

Lauryn: With the strength of a thousand men

Climbing to my feet again!

Chyna &amp; Brandy: So dry those tears from your eyes

And everything will be alright

You know the rainbow's just in sight

Dust your wings off as you rise

If your heart feels overwhelmed

Just know you're never by yourself

Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high

And together we'll rise

Sierra: Together we can do anything

Brandy &amp; Chyna: We'll rise

Sierra: We can make it through anything

Chyna &amp; Brandy: we'll rise

Sierra: together we can do anything

Brandy &amp; Chyna: we'll rise we'll rise we'll rise

Sierra: You can try to hurt me

Doubt me, even desert me

I'll feel the will of kings

With my mind I'll plant a seed

Lauryn: And you know a tree will grow

And take me in

To safety's arms

I will descend!

All :So dry those tears from your eyes

And everything will be alright

You know the rainbow's just in sight

Dust your wings off as you rise

If your heart feels overwhelmed

Just know you're never by yourself

Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high

And together we'll rise

Sierra: Together we can do anything

Brandy Chyna &amp; Lauryn: We'll rise

Sierra: We can make it through anything

Chyna Lauryn &amp; Brandy: we'll rise

Sierra: together we can do anything

Lauryn, Brandy &amp; Chyna: we'll rise we'll rise we'll rise

Sierra: Together we can do anything

Brandy &amp; Chyna: We'll rise

Sierra: We can make it through anything

Chyna &amp; Brandy: we'll rise!

Sierra: together we can do anything

Brandy &amp; Chyna: we'll rise we'll rise we'll rise

Chyna: oh oh

Brandy: oh oh

Sierra: oh oh

Lauryn: oh oh

all: oh oh

We all looked at each other smiling "wow I forgot how much I love singing with you guys" I told Brandy &amp; Chyna with smile Sierra nodded "same here" they said with smile Chyna started wigging her eyebrows with smile Brandy looked at her "what's your idea?" She asked her "how do you know she had the idea?" I asked Brandy she looked at me "I know her more then she know herself" she said Chyna nodded &amp; looked at us "do you wanna perform "rise" with us on Wednesday?", she asked us me &amp; sisi looked at each other "sure" Sierra said with smile "awesome" Brandy said with smile

(Brandy pov)

I was reading my book in our dorm "Brandy!" Chyna yelled while running in I laughed "Chyna!" I yelled while closing my book

She sat down next to me &amp; hugged me tightly "I missed you" she said "I missed you too" I said while hugging her back then she pulled away"I finished writing who I am" I said with smile "really?" I nodded &amp; picked Gabe's guitar up &amp; putted it on my lap then started playing it &amp; started singing

Oh oh oh oh

The magic wand is dead and gone

I don't wanna play pretend

You'll never see that wannabe

I'm back to myself again

You best believe me, I swear I'm over it

Ha, the kid is back (where the party at?)

The night ain't over yet

Oh oh oh, no stressin'

Oh oh oh, I'm fessin' up, up, up

Gonna tell you what, what, what (come on)

Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight

Sing the wrong words into the mic

'Cause that's just who I am (that's me), that's just who I am (that's me)

I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity

I'm doing the best I can

'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am

Maybe I'm only human

So what's so wrong with that?

When I don't know what I'm doing

Gotta cut myself some slack

'Cause I'm a work in progess

And there's no turning back

There's no turning back

'Cause I got it like, got it like

Got it like that

Oh oh oh oh oh

You know I got it like that

Oh oh oh oh oh

Yeah that's right, you know

Oh oh oh oh oh

Sing it

Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight

Sing the wrong words into the mic

'Cause that's just who I am, that's just who I am

I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity

I'm doing the best I can

'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am

Everybody now

Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight

Sing the wrong words into the mic

'Cause that's just who I am, that's just who I am

I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity

I'm doing the best I can

'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am

I stopped playing the guitar &amp; looked at her she started clapped "perfect" she said with smile "thank you baby girl" I said with smile "your welcome Brandy poo" she said with smile "I'm glad I'm doing this with you" I said with smile "same here" she said with smile "I love you so much baby girl" I said with smile "I love you too Brandy poo" she said with smile I smiled &amp; kissed her cheek then I putted the guitar on the floor "let's go we gotta rehearse" she said while getting up "okay" I said she picked me up &amp; walked out


	21. Chapter 21

(Fletcher pov)

I was walking to our dorm "hey babe" I heard Olive say I groaned &amp; turned around "what do you want?" I asked her annoyed "to you take me back" she said "I will not never take you back" I said "why?" you love me" she said "no I-" she kissed me but I quickly pulled away Chyna walked to us &amp; punched her really hard "don't kiss my man" she said angrily "I never loved you &amp; will never love you" I told my ex-best friend &amp; girlfriend I grabbed Chyna's hand &amp; walked away with her I looked at her "I didn't kiss her back" I said "I know" she said "you are the only girl I want" I said with smile "and you are only the guy I want" she said with smile "I love you Chy" I said with smile "I love you too baby" she said with smile I kissed her &amp; she kissed me back then I pulled away "well I'm going to our dorm to take the nap" I said "ok I gotta go back to music room" she said "ok bye babe" I said with smile "bye cutie" she said with Smile I walked away "Fletcher!" She yelled I turned around she blew me a kiss I smiled &amp; caught it she smiled &amp; walked to music room

(Chyna pov)

I walked into the music room &amp; saw Brandy playing best friend on guitar I smiled &amp; walked over to her then sat down next to her &amp; she looked up at me while playing &amp; I started singing

I don't know what I'd ever do without you

From the beginning to the end

You've always been here right beside me

So I'll call you my best friend

Through the good times and the bad ones

Whether I lose or If I win

I know one thing that never changes and

That's you as my best friend

She stopped playing I looked at her with smile &amp; she looked at me with smile &amp; put the guitar on floor "I truly don't know what I would do without you" I said with smile "me neither" she said with smile "I love you big sis" I said with smile "I love you too baby sis" she said with smile I smiled &amp; kissed her cheek many times "Chyna!" she whined "shut up you always do this to me" I said she rolled her eyes &amp; kissed my cheek many times "Brandy!" I whined. "Shut up you always do this to me" she mocked me "don't mock me" I said she laughed Sierra walked in with Gabe "hey guys" she said with smile "hey Sisi Gabe" we said with smile Sierra sat down next to Brandy &amp; Gabe sat down next to me "are you ok?" I asked him "no" he said I wrapped my arms around him "I'm sorry that it happened no matter what I'm there to protect you" I said he looked at me "I love you big Cousin " he said with smile I smiled &amp; kissed his cheek "I love you too lil cousin" I said he smiled &amp; looked at Brandy "Brandy" he said she looked at him "what?" she said "I love you" he said with smile she smiled "I love you too" she said "group hug" I said with smile we group hugged "aww this is so cute" Sierra said with smile

Next day

(Chyna pov)

I walked out from the bathroom &amp; walked to Brandy &amp; I started shaking her. "wake up Brandy" I said she rolled over "Chyna I'm not feeling good" she said while opening her eyes "what's wrong?" I asked her worried "my stomach hurts" she said "I touched her forehead "you are burning up ok get rest I will go to the class" I said "ok I love you lil sis" she said I smiled &amp; kissed her cheek "I love you too big sis" I said she smiled &amp; went back to sleep I walked to my desk &amp; grabbed my phone &amp; keys then walked to Fletcher &amp; sat down on his bed &amp; kissed him to wake him up &amp; he kissed me back I pulled away with smile he opened his eyes "good morning my princess" he said with smile I blushed "good morning my Prince Charming" I said with smile "I am your Prince Charming?" I nodded "can you stay here with Brandy?" I asked him "sure" he said "thanks" I said "no problem" he said I kissed him softly &amp; he kissed me back then I pulled away &amp; got up "bye babe I love you and oh happy 2 weeks anniversary" I said while walking to door "I love you too beautiful bye and happy two weeks anniversary" he said I smiled while opening the door &amp; walked out then closed the door &amp; locked it I walked to the art class

5 minutes later I walked into the art class &amp; saw Lauryn I walked to her &amp; sat down next to her "hey Lou" I said with smile "hey Chyna where's Brandy?" She asked me I sighed "in our dorm she's not feeling good so she is resting" I said "oh I hope she feel better" she said I nodded while grabbing the sheet of paper &amp; pencil "well what we have here?" I heard the familiar voice I turned around to see Amber "hey loser" she said I glared at her "what are you doing here?" I asked her angrily "I'm new ant I'm math prodigy where's your freak sister?" She asked me "She is sick don't call her a freak" I said angrily "Or what?" She asked me "I'll kick your ass" I said angrily "whatever you guys are bitches" she said then I was about to punch her but I stopped myself cause I don't wanna get in the trouble in the class she walked away ugh I hate her so damn much I turned around &amp; picked up my pencil &amp; started drawing

(Brandy pov).

I woke up &amp; sat up then looked at Fletcher "what time is it?" I asked him "10:30" he said "wow I slept that long" I said "yeah you did" Gabe said "how are you feeling?" Fletcher asked me "worst my stomach hurts" I said "aww that sucks" he said I nodded "do you know there's new girl?" Gabe asked us we shook our heads "well her name is Amber Brown" he said great that slut is here "that girl is my ex best friend" I said "oh right" he said I heard the door open I looked over to see Chyna "hey Chy" I said with smile "hey Chy" Gabe mocked me "don't mock me" I said while glaring at him "and don't call her Chy only us can call her that" Fletcher said "whatever" Gabe said Chyna walked to our bed &amp; sat down "how are you feeling Brandy poo?" She asked me "worst" I said "aww I don't like you being sick" she said "guys we have to go class see ya" Gabe said while getting up he sat down on his chair Fletcher got up &amp; walked to Chyna "I love you babe" he said with smile "I love you too boo" she said with smile he leaned down &amp; gave her a peck on the lips Gabe acted like he is throwing up I grabbed a pillow &amp; threw it at him "oww" he said "oh grow up" I said Fletcher &amp; Chyna laughed "come on man lets go" he said while wheeling out "bye big sis I love you" Fletcher said with smile "bye lil bro love you too" I said with smile he smiled &amp; ran out after Gabe I looked at Chyna "so did you know that Amber is here" she asked me "yep Gabe told me and Fletcher" I said "I saw her at art class" she said "did she say something to you?" I asked her " well she called us the bitches" she said I got mad "I'll punch her when I see her" I said angrily "I was punch her but I stopped myself because I don't wanna get in trouble in class" she said "well her &amp; Olive should best friends because they are bitches" I said she chuckłed &amp; nodded "yeah" she said I grabbed my phone &amp; see that I have an text from unknown number it say "watch your back bitch" I looked up at Chyna scared "what's wrong Brandy?" She asked me worried "someone texted me" I said "what did it say?" She asked me I just gave her the phone &amp; she took it &amp; read it "I'm scared Chy" I said "don't be I'm here for you and I'll protect you" she said "okay" I said "how hell did they get your number?" she asked me I shrugged "I don't know" I said

(Chyna pov)

I finished drawing the picture of Fletcher I'm going to giving it to him as his anniversary present "Brandy I finished drawing the picture of Fletcher" I said "oh let me see it" she said I picked it up &amp; got up &amp; walked to her &amp; show it to her "Chy this is beautiful" she said I smiled "thanks" I said "your welcome" she said "are you sure that you will be fine being here by yourself?" I asked her "yeah if I need something I'll call Lauryn or Sierra don't worry about me" she said "okay I'll go to courtyard to meet Fletcher " I said "okay love you baby girl" she said with smile I smiled &amp; kissed her cheek "love you too Brandy poo" I said I put the cover over the drawing "have fun but not too fun" she said with smirk I laughed &amp; walked to the door &amp; opened the door "ok peace" I said "bye" she said I walked out &amp; closed the door &amp; locked it then walked to the courtyard

(Sierra pov)

I walked to Chyna, Brandy &amp; others dorm &amp; I pulled my key out from my pocket &amp; unlocked the door with it &amp; opened it then walked in I saw Brandy writing in her songbook "hey B" I said with smile she looked up &amp; saw me "hey Sisi" she said with smile "what are you doing?" I asked her "nothing just finished writing new song " she said I closed the door &amp; walked to the couch &amp; sat down next to her "let me hear it" I said with smile "okay" she said with smile she picked Chyna's guitar up &amp; started playing it then started singing

"A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

Hey yeah, yeah,

Ohhhh, this is something you dance for

There's a moment when you look to decide

Who will fall, who will survive

That's the moment when you find it inside

On the line, this is your time

And it's all I want

And it's all I do

A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

Can you believe it, are you feeling alive?

Hit your mark, ready to rise

Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind

Feet on the ground, eyes on the prize

And it's all I want

And it's all I do

A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

For the love, for the fame

To bring down the rain

By the way that you feel

When they're calling your name

For the days, nothing moreover

It's just you on the floors

Ooh, this is something you dance for

A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for then this is something you dance for"

Y

She stopped playing &amp; singing I started clapping "this song is amazing" I said with smile "thank you big sis" she said with smile "your welcome lil sis" I said with smile "I hope Chyna will like it" she said "I'm sure that she will like it" I said with smile "so do you know Amber is here?" She asked me "yeah Lauryn told me" I said "she called me and Chyna bitches" she said I got mad "I will kick that little bitch's ass" I said angrily "wow Sierra I never heard you say bad words" she said shocked "really?" She nodded "wow" I said "yeah" she said "so how are you feeling?" I asked her "worst my stomach hurts" She said "aww poor B-Brandy" I said "yeah" she said "have you check your temperature?" I asked her "yeah it's still high" she said "I doubt you guys are going to perform on Wednesday or Saturday" I said "yeah I hate being sick" she said "I know" I said "thank you for everything you have been done for us" she said with smile "your welcome" I said with smile "I love you big sis" she said with smile I smiled "I love you too lil sis" I said while hugging her she hugged me back


End file.
